My child
by Kalerin
Summary: Cloud was raped and now pregnant. Zack is drafted into babysitting detail. Angeal is trying to hold everything together. Can you say crazy? Mpreg is back but there yaoi doesn't come until later. cliff hangers are the norm here.
1. Chapter 1

Stumbling slightly, Cloud tried hard to keep his balance and yet look normal at the same time. Not an easy feat considering he felt like a Bahumit had stepped on him. In fact, the only thing that kept him upright was the thought of what people would say if they saw him stooped over. After all, he was a Second class SOLDIER. He had to maintain a certain level of dignity.

Finally reaching his destination, the blonde knocked on the door and waited anxiously for a reply.

"Come in." Hating the fact that he had had to come at all, Cloud obeyed.

Closing the door behind him, Cloud breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of Angeal's office. It always had that bittersweet smell of Dumb Apples that the First class loved. Sometimes it would also have the musky scent that Cloud had pegged as Zack's.

This time the musky scent was absent, not that it surprised Cloud. Zack had been stationed in Junon for the past two weeks; of course his scent had vanished by now. Instead the only other scent in the room was Cloud's own sour fear scent. For some reason Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth had no scent.

Lucky.

"Ah, Cloud," Angeal said in surprise, finally looking up and noticing the blonde. "I wasn't expecting you. Can I help…are you alright?" Cloud shook his head mutely. "Would you like a seat?" A nod. "…then please, sit." The blonde obeyed, still silent. Angeal waited for a moment to see if Cloud would start talking on his own but when silence reigned he sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Cloud," the older man said gently, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. And while I am many things a mind reader is not one of them, unfortunately." Cloud shifted a little, nervous and ashamed, but finally nodded. He whispered something but was so quite that, despite the mako enhancements, Angeal didn't catch it. "I'm sorry; could you say that little louder?"

"I was raped."

Angeal froze; his breathing stopped and his eyes ceased to blink. All he could do was stare at the blonde and try to force his mind back into gear. For a few moments it seemed to be an impossible task but then he saw a tear escape Cloud's eye. That snapped him back into reality. His first reaction was to jump up and hug the boy until he realized that the blonde was almost curled up in the chair, looking like he was trying to fold himself up. For some reason the older man doubted that any sort of touch would be welcome just then.

"By whom?" he finally asked, hoping but not really expecting an answer. He was therefore unsurprised when Cloud shook his head. Trying to think of another question a very bad thought entered Angeal's mind. "Does Zack know?" And shake of the head. "Was it Zack?"

"Of course not!" Cloud yelled, his shock and rage enough that for a moment he forgot his problems. "Zack would never hurt me like that! He's my best friend and-"

"Peace," Angeal pleaded, holding up his hands in surrender. It wasn't until the blonde resettled that the First class felt safe enough to drop his hands. "I'm sorry Cloud but since you won't tell me who did it I must suspect everyone. Besides, normally you go to Zack when you have emotional problems so I wondered if there was a reason you weren't this time." Cloud shifted uncomfortably before sighing and nodding.

"There are reasons," he said quietly. "Firstly, Zack would tear this place apart to find the man. And I can't let him do that. He would die."

"Have you so little faith in him?" Angeal inquired, intrigued. "After all, the only people in the world that are stronger then Zack are Sephiroth, Genesis, Tseng and myself…or was it one of them who…" The raven trailed off as Cloud shook his head dejectedly.

"It wasn't one of them," he whispered. "But Zack would still die. The other reason is, well…" The blonde fidgeted, unsure of how to say the rest of his thought. Finally taking a deep breath he looked Angeal in the eye for the first time that visit.

"Have you ever heard the fable of Kekou?" he asked. Angeal shook his head. "I didn't think so. I've never met anyone outside of the countryside that know it. Kekou was a warrior back in the time before the country was united. He was a great leader and was both feared and loved by all. One day Kekou insulted one of the most powerfully witches in the world and she cursed him. No one knew what the curse was but Kekou was marked nonetheless. After a few years when nothing happened he ignored the mark and moved on. Then, one day, one of Kekou's many opponent's drugged him and won the battle. But instead of killing Kekou he raped him instead. It was the greatest insult he could do. Ashamed and bitter, Kekou fled to the mountains. There he hid and was lost to the world for years

"Then, out of nowhere, Kekou appeared again. However, he had with him a youth. The boy was hardly a teen and looked a lot like Kekou. When the tribe leader asked Kekou if the boy was his Kekou said he was. But when the leader asked who the mother was Kekou replied that _he_ was the mother. He then went on to explain that the curse of the witch so long ago gave him the ability to bear children. When the enemy had raped him Kekou somehow knew he had conceived and had fled to the mountain to give his child the best chance at survival.

"Long story short, the legend states that Kekou had many more children, though he never gave birth to another, and his children had many children. Those who come from the country, like Zack and I, can almost always trace our heritage back to Kekou. However, according to the legend, all those who are descendents of Kekou's first child have to ability to bear children even if they are male. No one believe it of course but that is the legend." Taking a deep breath, Cloud braced himself for the next part.

"I've managed to trace my heritage back to Kekou's first child. And somehow, I know that I've conceived. Angeal, how can I tell Zack that I'm pregnant?"

* * *

_Babble time: Hi all! Long time no write! I missed you all! Sorry it's been forever since I've been on. I honestly just sort of forgot about writing because things here have been so stressful. And it was really depressing that no one seemed to like Storm Cloud. Oh well. I hope this story is liked a little bit more._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	2. Chapter 2

Angeal paced nervously, his eyes often flicking to the lump on his couch that was Cloud. After the startling revelation in his office the older man had been at a loss for what to do. He couldn't just let Cloud go; the boy had just been RAPED for crying out loud. At the same time, Cloud was a SOLDIER second class. He couldn't just disappear off the face of the planet. So, with no other apparent option, Angeal did the unthinkable.

He brought Cloud home with him.

It wasn't until he was home and Cloud was wandering around that Angeal realized how stupid the move was. The blonde obviously couldn't stay; ShinRa would never approve. Not to mention Zack would have kittens (which made no sense since he himself was a puppy) and would pester until he found out what had happened to Cloud. Then all hell would break loose. But then, as Angeal had already thought, Cloud couldn't stay in ShinRa tower either. His rapist was there and the older man had a bad feeling that this rape was not meant to be a one time thing.

Unconsciously, the raven's eyes darted back to the boy once again. Cloud had finally crawled onto the couch and was buried under a fluffy comforter. In fact, Angeal could hardly tell which end was Cloud's head.

A sudden muffled sigh made Angeal jump slightly. He had forgotten how silent the boy could be.

"Angeal, quit staring at me." Angeal frowned; how had to blonde known?

"I'm not staring. I'm glancing."

"Then quit glancing! Honestly, you're starting to make me nervous."

"Sorry."

Angeal heard Cloud take a breath to reply but it was interrupted as Angeal's door burst open. The SOLDIER's sword was out and poised before he could think. Of course, that meant he ended up pinning Reno quite effectively.

"Damn Angeal," the red head moaned, both eyes on the blade. "Quick on the offence today. Relax, it's just me. Zack asked me to give you some files but you'd already left the office so I came here."

Easing out of his fighting stance, Angeal took the files, ignoring when the Turk sauntered over to his couch. Therefore he was caught off guard when a sudden yelp rang out. Whirling around he found Reno sprawled on the floor and Cloud arching his back like an angry cat.

"Stupid Turk!" Cloud growled. "You fell on me!"

"You weren't supposed to be on the couch, Spiky!" Reno sniped back, rubbing the back of his head with a scowl. "Actually, you aren't supposed to be here period. What the heck is going on?" Cloud and Angeal shared a look before Cloud nodded reluctantly. They'd have to let the Turk in. Not something that Cloud was looking forward to.

"Get comfortable Reno. This could take a while."

~*~

By the time Cloud was done he was shaking. While he still refused to say who had raped him he had given both men a little more detail. It was hard to do considering how ill it made him feel to remember anything. Rather then show it the blonde waited calmly for Reno to respond. Angeal also waited, but for a different reason. He still had no idea who the rapist was so everyone was suspect. Up to and including the Turk. Therefore he was pleasantly surprised by the disgust and fury in Reno's eyes.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this," the Turk swore, his eyes flashing almost as much as a SOLDIER. Cloud smiled weakly and shook his head.

"You can't," he said simply. "This man is to powerful. He'd kill you."

"Then I'll get Zack to kill him for me," Reno said flippantly, getting up to go tell his friend. He wasn't prepared for Cloud to suddenly tackle him.

"NO!" Cloud shouted, panic clear on his face. "You can't tell Zack! He wouldn't stand a chance against this man but…I wouldn't be able to stop him from trying.

"Cloud, this is silly," Reno tried to reason. "Zack is one of the strongest people on the planet. If he were mad even Sephiroth would be no match for him. So what are you worried about?"

Letting go of Reno, Cloud ducked his head. How to explain without giving the man away? "The man isn't as physically strong as Zack or you. But politically, he is invincible. With one word he could have everyone killed."

Angeal blinked in surprise; he had never even considered that someone outside of the SOLDIERS or Turks could have done this. But Cloud being Cloud one or two well put threats on his friends and he wouldn't fight a rapist. That simply increased the list of suspects which was no help since the whole point was to eliminate names, not add!

"Well, what do we do now?" Reno finally asked, backing off the killing talk. He still intended to kill whoever had done this but that could wait. Cloud needed him.

"I was just trying to figure that out," Angeal admitted. "We can't let Cloud go back to the tower but at the same time I can't keep him here. And since he is pregnant I can't put him on a mission in good conscious." All three men thought for a few minutes before Reno was struck with an idea.

"I got it! Cloud comes to my place for a vacation because I've been offering to teach him mechanics and he is finally taking me up on it. While we're there you call and send Cloud on a mission that I need to fly him to. Along the way, somewhere near an obscure city or village I fake a crash and then sneak Cloud into civilization. Then, when the SOLDIERS and Turks show up to investigate I claim that I couldn't find Cloud's body. They search for a while before giving up and that's the end. Cloud will be able to bear and give birth to his baby in peace and no one will be the wiser."

"But what about my friends?" Cloud asked quietly. He really didn't want to leave any of his friends but what else could he do?

"With any luck, in time we'll be able to tell them the truth," Reno soothed. "Until then, I don't think we have any other choice."

Thinking it over, Cloud finally looked up at Angeal and nodded.

"Let's do it."

* * *

_Babble time: I'm back! Almost didn't get this chapter written and up today. Oh well. Let me just say I'm so glad to be back even though I have absolutely NO CLUE where this story is going. Now then, could anyone who cares to answer please tell me if they think Cloud should have_

_a) two kids_

_b) three kids_

_c) four kids but one is stillborn_

_These are your only options! If I don't get any replies I will have Cloud have one kid and they will be stillborn. See if I don't! Now then, on to the reviews._

_Bettina1959: Glad you like the beginning. Wasn't sure exactly how to start this since I have no story actually in mind. Ah well. Hope you continue to enjoy!_

_Aeriths-Rain: Welcome back! Let's all say it together now; Poor Cloud._

_Dragi: Glad to hear from you again. You will find out who raped Cloud…at the very end. Not before. And just to clarify; Cloud doesn't think he will die, he thinks anyone who opposes the man who raped him will die._

_If anyone can guess who raped Cloud they will get special recognition, and a special prize._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh come on Spiky! We need to figure things out!"

"No Reno. I don't care what you say; I'm not going to see a doctor!"

"Why the heck not?"

"Gaia to Reno, Gaia to Reno, come in Reno! I am a GUY and I am PREGNANT! I don't know about you but that sort of thing normally doesn't go over very well.""Angeal and I didn't have a problem with it."

"You are a Turk who has seen what Hojo is capable of doing so nothing is impossible to you. Angeal is a SOLDIER who has seen more of the world then most people know exists. It's damn near impossible to surprise him. But a normal doctor? No way! I'd be stuck in a lab to be 'studied' so fast that you wouldn't even know when I went missing!"

Scowling, Reno watched the blonde walk out of the room. He'd been arguing with the boy since they had gotten to his home. True, Reno didn't know much about pregnancies, let alone male ones, but he knew that Cloud needed to be checked out. It was stressful enough for women to carry children and they were designed for it. How much harder would it be for a male who _didn't_ have everything that was needed to keep the babies alive?

Collapsing onto his couch, Reno grabbed his laptop and moogled pregnancy. If Spiky refused to do his homework then Reno would do it for him. After all, he wanted both his SOLDIER friend and the baby to survive this. As he flipped through the different sites he felt a growing dread. There was so much here that Cloud needed to know! But that annoying brat wouldn't look!

Deciding to take things into his own hands, Reno grabbed his PHS. Speed dialing a number, he waited anxiously for a response.

"_Hello Reno. Can I help you?"_

"Hey, I got a problem. A friend of mine is pregnant and they refuse to go see a doctor. I'm worried that it may endanger the baby if they don't learn how to act while pregnant."

"_Hmm…that _is_ dangerous. Still, it shouldn't be to hard to convince her to see one. Especially if you explain how much danger they are both in."_

"Uh…how do I say this? My friend isn't a she."

"…"

"Hello?"

"_Reno, this is a very bad time to joke around."_

"I'm not joking; I swear! _He_ is a SOLDIER friend of mine."

"_Reno, men cannot get pregnant."_

"Have you ever heard the legend of Kekou?"

"_Of course. I grew up in the country after all. Kekou was a warrior who got cursed and…managed to get…pregnant…"_

"Yeah. And my friend said that legend states that any descendent of the first son also has the ability to conceive. Well, he is a descendent and he did conceive. And now I have no clue as to what I should do next. So I was wondering if you could come see them."

"_Um…Reno…that may not be the best idea in the world. If he really is a descendent he won't want me around. Of that I am sure."_

"Then what am I supposed to do? Hmm? Let him kill himself and the baby?"

"…_I'll be over in an hour."_

"Thanks. I'll be waiting."

~*~

Cloud was up taking a shower when Reno finally heard a knock on the door. Dropping the file he was reading he sprinted over and opened it quickly. Seeing the woman outside he couldn't help but smile in relief.

"Aerith. Thanks for coming."

Aerith smiled gently as she stepped in, ignoring the look of surprise on Reno's face when he saw her bag. True, it was bulging but she needed some instruments to help her figure out just how pregnant this guy was.

"Not a problem Reno. Although it would help immensely if I knew who I was treating."

"SOLDIER second class, Cloud Strife. You've probably heard a lot about him from Zack since they're best friends."

"Cloud Strife? Hmm…nope. Zack has never mentioned him."

"Ah. Well, his other name, according to Zack, is Chocobo Head or just Chocobo."

"Oh!" Aerith giggled. "Now _him_ I have heard of. So, can you tell me anything about this?'

Motioning for the Cetra to sit down, Reno started fixing them both some tea. "Not really. Blondie isn't exactly keen on talking about it to anyone. All he'll say is that he was raped by someone with a lot of power in ShinRa. That's all I know." Setting the tea before the girl, Reno watched her intently. She had a look of utter concentration on her face as she sipped her drink. Finally she sighed.

"Well, maybe I can get him to tell me," she murmured. "After all, the baby may have certain needs depending on the father. He hasn't given you _any_ clue?"

"All he said is that the guy has a lot of power in ShinRa. He did say that it wasn't Zack, Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, or Tseng. But that still leaves a lot."

"Actually, that leaves them too."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Aerith leaned back against the chair; she could already feel a headache coming on. "Reno, if I understand Cloud like I think I do from everything Zack has told me, he is a martyr. He will sacrifice himselffor his friends no matter what the cost. So, can we honestly believe him when he says it _isn't _somebody? Unless I have totally misunderstood his character he would lie and say it wasn't someone just so that none of his friends would confront them and maybe get hurt. Honestly, who outside of the SOLDIERS and Turks would even know him? He hasn't done anything great enough to gain the recognition of the higher ups."

Leaning back himself, Reno had to admit that Aerith was right. Cloud was a martyr through and through. He would lie through his teeth if it meant his friends were safe.

"This is going to be harder then I thought," he groaned, ignoring Aerith's grin. Yes, the Turk would admit it; he was lousy at thinking things all the way through. He preferred to act and then deal with things as they came up. Planning ahead for every scenario was Sephiroth and Tseng's job. Not his.

"Reno?" the blonde called. Jumping up, the Turk spotted Cloud nearby, a towel draped across his hair and a look of confusion on his face.

"Ah, Spiky! Perfect timing. I wanted you to meet a friend of mine." Aerith stood up and bowed slightly. "This is Aerith Gainsborough." Smiling, Aerith offered a hand.

Cloud didn't take it. Instead, he glared at the girl, hatred clear in his eyes. The brown-haired girl slowly lowered her hand as her smile turned sad but didn't shrink.

"Cloud, I know you hate me," she said softly. "Everyone who has traced their lines back to Kekou's oldest son has a natural hate for Cetra's. After all, the witch who cursed Kekou to begin with was a Cetra. You have every right to hate my kind and me. I'm not asking you to like or trust me. All I'm asking is that you let me help you keep this baby alive. I'm an herbiest and a midwife. I can help."

Hesitant, Cloud shifted. "I'm not going to be here much longer," he stalled. He noticed the corners of Aerith's mouth twitch up into a smirk. Surprised, he found himself smirking back. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Even if you go I can still help you right now. Besides, if you let me I'd like to stay through the whole thing. I don't mind moving."

Thinking it over Cloud didn't notice when his hand strayed to his stomach. Fact: he hadn't wanted this baby. Fact: he hated the father. Fact: he cursed his bloodline that made this possible.

Fact: now that he had the baby he was never going to let anyone harm it.

"Alright. I accept your help, Ms. Gainsborough."

"Either you call me Aerith or I'm turning your hair pink."

"Aerith it is."

Reno smiled slightly as the Cetra and SOLDIER started to get acquainted. Cloud was still a little tense but he seemed to be warming up to the girl. With any luck she would be able to get Cloud to behave now that he was pregnant. Still, knowing the blonde as he did, it wasn't going to be an easy battle no matter how stubborn Aerith was. Now the Turk had only one question left on his mind.

If Cloud _had_ been lying, then who was the father?

* * *

_Babble time: Wow. I think I'm getting into writing again. It may also help that I'm writing this at five during the day instead of ten at night. I hope that I've made the identity of the rapist a little more interesting now that we all know Cloud may have been lying. I won't say if he was or not but he may have been. Now, I'm getting a lot of reviews for this story. I'm so happy! Seems I'm doing something right again. Ah well. By the way, the term I use in here, moogled is obviously based on google and is Gaia's version of the whole thing. On to the rev-No wait! I think people notice better if I post questions before the reviews so that's what I will do. The overwhelming response is that Cloud should have two kids. So now you get to choose if he has_

_a) identical boys_

_b) identical girls_

_c) identical boy and girl_

_And for those of you who are saying that there can't be an identical boy and girl because of genetics and what not let me remind you, this is a fiction world. Anything can happen. So if I want him to have identical twins and one's a boy and one's a girl it can happen. NOW on to the reviews._

_-siarafaerie-101-miss: Umm…I don't think three is pushing it. In Cloud's cloud I made him give birth to six kids. Three's a piece of cake. Still, everyone else wants two so two it is. Thanks! =)_

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: (ducks head) I get nervous when people say it's an excellent story. It's hard if you build a reputation. Still, glad you like it so much. Thanks for guessing bye the way! Are you keeping to your guess?_

_Lov3DrunkPunky: Hmm…well, good to know that my summary is catching eyes. How is this disturbing?_

_KHGiggle: First off, love the name. Second, I think we all feel bad for Cloud. He's like the planet's fall boy. If something goes wrong it just has to happen to Cloud. But I agree, the stillborn would really hurt. Not to mention it would cut my story short. So, two kids it is._

_Selkis1701: Glad you like it. And it will be two kids but no white hair. I already have a set of white haired twins in a different story._

_Kit572: Well, Seph may actually be the rapist but everyone wants two kids so I'm going with that. Maybe my next story will have Cloud giving birth to Kadaj and his gang. Hmm…Mother Cloud with Kadaj as a kid. (sees the planet explode) -_-; That could be interesting._

_Aeriths-Rain: Thanks for guessing! Obviously I can't say yet but Rufus seems to be the one everyone is picking on. Come on, he isn't THAT much of a jerk. In any case, want to keep your answer in the face of this new evidence? Why is everyone so shocked about Cloud having four kids? For the last time, he survived having six; four is easy! And 0.0 poor Zack? He wasn't even in the chapter? You must really love him._

_1959bettina: Thanks for guessing. Want to keep your guess? And yes, poor Cloud._

_Well, that's all. Everyone seems to be picking on Rufus. Maybe he is the one. Maybe not. Now anyone is suspect. Well, please continue to enjoy._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	4. Chapter 4

Scowling, Cloud tried to scoot away only to have a slim but strong hand yank him back. "Forget it Cloud. You aren't getting out of this." Cloud's scowl deepened.

"Aerith, you remember how I said you were cute? I take that back."

"Fine, but you still aren't getting out of this. I need to see the baby and an ultrasound is the only way. Now quit trying to wiggle away and stay still."

Hearing a chuckle, Cloud grabbed a nearby knife and threw it through the door. He smiled slightly when he heard Reno yelp. "Damn it Blondie! That almost hit me!"

"If you don't want to get hit don't laugh at him," Aerith called, ignoring the answering whine. Cloud hated to admit it but Aerith was pretty cool. She didn't have favorites and actually seemed to enjoy putting Reno in his place. Thanks to her support Cloud had won almost every argument he'd had with the Turk.

Almost being the keyword. Surprisingly enough, the blonde had argued with Aerith more then he ever had with Reno. She was stubborn and determined when it came to the baby and Cloud was having a hard time swaying her. Already she had turned his life upside down by changing his diet and restricting his exercise. Just that morning she had finally managed to cram some hormone pills down his throat. And now she was setting up the equipment to give Cloud an ultrasound.

She would have made a good General.

Finally ready, Aerith spread the gel on Cloud's stomach. The SOLDIER couldn't hold back the hiss as the congealed liquid touched him. Shiva, it was cold!

"Sorry," the Cetra murmured before focusing on the screen. It sort of grossed Cloud out for her to slide that…that…thing over his stomach but he tried to bear it. After all, she was right; they needed to see the child just in case anything was wrong. Angeal had warned Cloud that a lot of children conceived through rape had genetic defects. Something about the mothers body rejecting them so that they can't develop correctly. While is was true that Cloud wanted the child he didn't truly want _his_ child. He just wasn't sure that that feeling would be enough to protect the baby.

"Ah," Aerith breathed, a smile on her face. "There it is." Suddenly eager, Cloud strained forward to see it. Laughing, Aerith turned the screen so that Cloud could see it without moving. His jaw dropped at the sight.

Honestly, the baby didn't look like much. Its form was only barely humanoid. But he could clearly see the head and where the face would be. The hands were already forming and the legs were starting to grow. To most it would probably be ugly but Cloud thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Aerith shifted, suddenly uneasy. The baby looked like a perfectly normal 8 week old fetus. And that's what bothered her. "Cloud, when exactly were you raped?" she asked quietly. The SOLDIER's blue eyes flicked to her before focusing on the screen again.

"About two weeks ago," he said softly. Before the Cetra could even open her mouth again Cloud frowned. "Which means the baby shouldn't be that developed. I shouldn't be able to see anything at all."

Nodding, Aerith snapped a photo with the machine before she started making notes. Maybe that advanced growth had something to do with mako. After all, Cloud was a SOLDIER second class. He had a lot of mako in his system. And if the father had been a SOLDIER then it was likely that the two combined had somehow accelerated the development. But she wouldn't know that until she knew who the father was. Putting her pencil down she took a deep breath."I hate to ask again but who is the father?" Cloud instantly closed up again, all the joy at the sight of his baby disappearing. "I'm sorry Cloud but I must know. If the father has mako in his system then that might account for how advanced the fetus is. His mako plus yours would speed up the process. This of course means that you won't be pregnant for anywhere near nine months. But if the father doesn't have mako then something else must be happening because I know that just your mako alone couldn't do this." The blonde was silent for a moment longer before he sighed sadly.

"He has mako," the SOLDIER finally admitted. "I don't know what kind; I don't think it's the normal SOLDIER version. But he has been mako enhanced." Realizing that she was lucky to have what she did, Aerith let it drop. At least she had an answer at all, even if it was only half.

Before Aerith could shut down the machine Cloud suddenly turned. "Hey Reno!" he called. "Want to come in and meet your godbaby?" Reno's head popped around the corner faster then Aerith could blink, his eyes wide in shock.

"Godbaby? You serious? You want me to be a godfather?" Cloud smirked but the Cetra could see a true smile in his eyes.

"Yes Reno. I want you to be the godfather. Now, are you going to come see or not?" Nodding vigorously, Ren stepped in and walked right over. His mouth dropped when he saw the image on the screen; his eyes softening. Aerith almost giggled at the sight. No doubt about it, the Turk was now hooked. She was just about to turn the thing off when something caught her eye.

"What's that?" she muttered, picking up the wand that was lying on Cloud stomach. Moving it slowly she refocused on a new spot. Once the picture was in focus all three jaws dropped.

"Great Gaia Cloud! You have twins?!"

* * *

_Babble time: =P That was fun. Now, I don't know what the parts of an ultrasound machine are since I've never seen one used before so please don't ask. Also, a lot of people are asking that I reveal who the father is. I thought I made this clear but apparently not. So everyone, pay close attention. I WILL NOT REVEAL THE FATHER UNTIL THE FINAL CHAPTER! If you wish to guess and snoop you may but it will not be official until the end. Also, everyone still has time to tell me what sort of babies they want Cloud to have. Remember, it's _

_a) identical boys_

_b) identical girls_

_c) identical boy and girl_

_On to the reviews!_

_Selkis1701: Only I know who the father is. Still, it's okay to be a little lost. Basically, Cloud was raped and is pregnant but only he (and I) know who raped him. And neither of us are telling. Also, quit apologizing for your English. I can understand it just fine. I'm sure my Spanish is worse then your English._

_Lellozawa: Good guesses! But I refuse to say if you were right or not. I'm cruel like that._

_Bettina1959: Everyone would like to know who the father is. You all have to wait. Still, I'm glad Aerith is helping too. Otherwise Cloud would probably end up killing the babies and himself._

_Divanora: …-_- I thought I said that I DIDN'T want to hear about how it can't happen. Like I said, this is a FANTASY story. Anything could happen. He could give birth to Cait Sith! …okay, that would be weird. In any case, I understand what you're saying; I've gone through the science class that explains it. But when you're in fantasy science doesn't matter anymore. (snicker) Aerith is awesome. She really can control people just by being a sweet little girl. Like Cloud noted, she would have made a good General. But 0.0 WHAT STORY WAS THAT?! I have GOT to read that. Aerith putting ribbons in Seph's hair; I think I would die laughing! Lol, please don't die from suspense. That wouldn't be nice. But…I don't think this story is going to end 'soon' so maybe you should just quit stressing. I promise, the father will be revealed. …just not for a long time. I'm so glad you like my other stories! But . what do you mean by finish? The only two I'm working on is this one and Zack's wings. Ah well. Thanks!_

_Priestessadnara: All hell does break loose. Doesn't it always whenever Cloud is caught in this sort of thing? When you say Mr. ShinRa, do you mean ShinRa Sr. or Rufus? And yeah, Hojo would do that. (shudder) Icky thought. But then again, any sort of rape is icky._

_Aeriths-Rain: 0.0 really?! Awesome! I didn't know that! Ha-ha! I'm vindicated! Oh yeah, I like Aerith too. I didn't want her to meek and stuff but I wasn't sure if I was staying in character._

_Well, you all have one more chance to vote on what Cloud should have as far as children go. Next chapter we discover the genders. Also, I realized that I made this a Cloud and Zack fic but Zack has yet to show up. That's just not right. So next chapter Zack will make his grand entrance. After that the chapters will be split in two, the first one telling Cloud's point of the story and the second telling Zack's._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay then, as to the genders of the babies…we hit a tie. Combined with the reviews I got and the answers I got from my friends its dead even between identical boys and identical boy and girl. So I had my mom flip a coin. Heads, identical boys. Tails, identical boy and girl. And the answer is…_

* * *

"Cloud! Tell me you're done packing!" Reno yelled up the stairs. He then promptly ducked as a suitcase nearly hit him in the face.

"Damn it Reno! You said that three minutes ago and I told you then! I can't finish packing until Aerith gets her head out of my closet and let's me pack my clothes!"

"You're kidding, right? There's no way I'd let you pack those things. Do you have any fashion sense?"

"You're pushing it Aerith!"

A sudden knock made Reno detour to the front door, wondering who it was. A grin spread across his face as he opened to see Angeal standing there. "Hey Angeal! How have you been?"

"Alright," the SOLDIER said quietly as Reno offered him in. "The only downside of this past month is that a certain puppy refuses to leave me alone."

Just then Cloud appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a look of sadness on his face. Angeal almost broke at the sight. Apparently the Chocobo had missed the Puppy as much if not more then the Puppy missed him.

"So how have you been Cloud?" the older man asked, hoping to distract the blonde. It worked; Cloud wrinkled his nose in irritation.

"Okay I guess," was the sullen response. "We found out that the babies - oh yeah, there's twins - are developing faster then they should. It's only been a month since my rape but I'm already through my first trimester. Two more months and I'll give birth."

"I see," Angeal nodded, trying to appear sympathetic. If the glare that Cloud gave him was any indication, he failed. He spared a smile before turning serious once more. "Cloud, there's something important we need to discuss right now." The blonde gave him his full attention. "After the babies are born, are you returning to SOLDIER?"

Cloud frowned but not in anger; rather he frowned in confusion. He hadn't considered the fact that he could return. After all, with the advanced growth of the babies he would only be missing for a couple months. It was conceivable for even a second class SOLDIER to be lost that long where he was going. No one would question it. And if he had just happened to come across two orphaned babies and brought them back who would question it? After all, Cloud was known for his randomness. But the father…

"Probably not," he admitted quietly. "I would want to but I can't. Not as long as the father is here. I'd never feel safe. Besides, there would always be the chance that he would figure it out. I can't expose my children to that sort of danger."

"Thought so," Angeal admitted sadly. He would miss having the blonde around, that was for sure. He was like sunshine in darkness, warming and encouraging everyone around him. The SOLDIER program would be losing a great member. Maybe, just maybe, one that was indispensable.

Before he could say anymore Aerith flew down the stairs, a paper in her hand. Her eyes were shining as she zipped into the living room, studying the picture intently. Cloud smiled and opened his mouth, about to make a jibe, before he froze. His eyes widened in shock and panic before he suddenly bolted up the stairs. Reno and Angeal didn't even have time to blink before they heard Cloud's door slam shut at the exact second the front door burst open. Spinning around both men saw a panting and flustered Zack leaning against the frame. The raven panted for a moment before glaring up at the stunned men. His eyes burned brightly, like he had a fever.

"Where's Cloud?"

"C-Cloud?" Reno tried to say smoothly. Tried and failed miserably.

"Yes, Cloud!" Zack almost roared, his rage clear in his eyes. "Sort of short, golden blonde hair that sticks everywhere like a chocobo, the bluest eyes in the galaxy, kicks anyone's butt once he gets a sword in his hands. Oh yeah, he also happens to be my best friend on the whole freaking planet. He's been gone for a month now and every time I try and figure out where he is either you Angeal or you Reno throw up a wall. No more dodging, no more evading. WHERE. IS. CLOUD!"

Before either man could reply Aerith chose that exact moment to pop into view, totally oblivious to what was going on around her. Her whole face lit up as she shouted, "I just figured out the genders of Cloud's babies!" Finally spotting Zack, she froze. Dead silence descended. No one downstairs heard the exasperated thump that came from Cloud's room.

Zack's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head. His mouth hung open, connected only by his jaw. Reno groaned while Angeal simply pinched the bridge of his nose. Aerith herself seemed to be trying to melt into the wall. The silence hung until everyone suddenly turned to the sound of an opening door.

Resigned, Cloud left his room and walked back downstairs. He carefully avoided Zack's gaze, instead staring at Aerith. "So? What are they?"

~*~

"You were RAPED?!" Zack cried, shooting off the couch. Sighing, Cloud reached up and gently guided Zack back down. Honestly, why was the puppy having such a hard time accepting things? Reno and Angeal had taken it all so easily. Heck, even Aerith had been pretty calm. But for some reason Zack just couldn't seem to behave.

Finally tiring of the outbursts Cloud did the unthinkable. He stood up, turned to Zack, and slapped him across the face. Silence fell again as the two men stared at each other.

"Listen closely," Cloud nearly growled. "I was raped. I am pregnant. I'm escaping so that my children have a chance at a normal life. End of story. Got it?" Silently, Zack nodded. Cloud saw something in his eyes but it was gone before he could identify it.

A tense few seconds followed before Angeal couched quietly and stood up. "I guess I should go," he said. "And you need to leave for your 'mission' soon." Cloud turned to the man but didn't get to answer.

"I'm going too."

Spinning back around, Cloud stared at Zack in shock. Wide blue eyes met hard violet eyes and he knew that Zack would no be dissuaded.

"I failed you," the raven said quietly, pain in his eyes. "I always said that I would defend you. That I would stop anyone from hurting you. Despite that you got raped and I never knew. So I failed you. I won't fail again. I won't let you or the kids be hurt." Understanding dawned on Cloud. Zack had had such a hard time accepting what happened because he felt like he had failed. It was guilt. Pure and simple guilt.

Smiling gently, Cloud gave Zack a small hug. It wasn't until he felt his hug returned that he pulled back and stared into his friend's eyes. "I failed too," he whispered. "You taught me how to defend myself, how to fight back. I could have fought or thought my way out but I was too scared. I didn't do a single thing you taught me. So I failed you. I won't fail again. I'll use everything you taught me to protect the kids." A sudden wink and smirk. "Which means I'll need you to keep teaching me."

Smiling gently, Angeal watched his two young friends smile and laugh before he walked out. He only paused long enough to whisper into Reno's ear that he was counting on the Turk. Said Turk just threw him a thumbs up. Then he turned to the two friends and whistled sharply, making them both yelp and glare. "Come on you two! We're half an hour late as it is. We've got to go!"

~*~

"What are you doing?" Reno called over the whir of the chopper blades. Zack was sitting beside him and had been scribbling a note the whole time.

"This? Making a list."

"Of what?"

"Of all the people who could have raped Cloud."

"Hand it over. I need to know who to keep an eye on."

"Okay, but just be warned, I put on a couple people that at the moment seem totally unlikely. I'll cross them off in a minute. Just wanted to make sure I had all the bases covered."

"Good idea. Now give."

Finally getting the piece of paper, Reno put the chopper and auto and read.

_Sephiroth_

_Angeal_

_Genesis_

_Zack_

_Tseng_

_Rude_

_Reno_

_Rufus ShinRa_

_President ShinRa_

_Lazard_

_Hojo_

"Good job," the Turk complemented. "Keep it up and maybe we'll be able to narrow things down and find the creep.""That's the point," Zack joked before turning around. He smiled at the sight of Cloud and Aerith before he remembered something. "Hey Aerith! You never did tell us the genders of Cloud's kids!"

Aerith smacked her head. "Good Gaia, how did I forget? It's a boy and girl." Cloud couldn't help but smile at that. "There is only one placenta so obviously they're identical twins. So how they're different genders, I don't know. But they are."

Before the conversation could go any farther Reno switched on his mic. "Okay everyone! I'm letting you off here. Walk straight north two more miles and you'll reach the outskirts of Kalm. What you do from there is up to you. But I'm warning you, if you don't keep in contact with me I _will _hunt you down. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Well then, good luck. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go crash a chopper into a mountain. See you all later!"

* * *

_Babble time: -_- Why did I do that? This chapter makes absolutely no sense to me. Although, I admit, Zack once again managed to wiggle into my story. I really had meant for him to just pop into Reno's house, demand answers, and then leave when he didn't get any. He would then stay in SOLDIER and agonize over Cloud's death. But then I realized I couldn't do that to him. So instead he is now going along to be Cloud's eternal babysitter. Oh well…it's Zack, what can I say? Also, like I said above, the genders were chosen by the flip of a coin. But no one cares, right? On to the reviews. And by Gaia, there's a lot of them this time._

_Selkis1701: Sorry the chapter was short. Also sorry that there aren't two girls. But you may be right about Genesis. Then again, you may be wrong. I can't say. Cloud has sworn me to silence. (with real swear words) Although I really didn't get the last part of your review._

_Lellozawa: 0.0 Zackerz? (laughs hysterically) Oh, I have GOT to use that. And I'm glad you don't think I'm cruel. I try to update every day but sometimes it just doesn't work out._

_Aria Rezonfold: (shudders) No twincest! Ain't happening! No way, no how!_

_Bettina1959: . Please don't hurt yourself by banging your head. It's not nice to your head and it's not nice to whatever you're hitting it against._

_Shadow's Interceptor: 0.0 ………WOW! I am so excited right now! To think, someone who doesn't like mpreg is actually reading one of my stories. To think, they like it! Awesome! You made my day. But o.O not so sure about the whole you like my style part. Everyone keeps saying that but I can't figure out why people like it. You're right; everything is Hojo's fault. So is this one actually, but not because he's the father. Yes, I admit it, Hojo is not the father. You can all breathe easier. He is, however, the one who told the father that Cloud could conceive which led to the rape. So it's still his fault. And…yes. I gave Cloud six kids in one fic. Cloud's cloud, actually._

_Divanora: I can see that delivery too! I think I would die of laughter if it actually happened. Thanks for the story; I'll look it up. And yes, I was writing Storm Cloud. 0.0 was it that obvious that Strife was Kari? (cries) I thought I did better then that. Anyway, no one seemed to like it so I took it down. Maybe I'll put it back up some day._

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: Sorry, no identical boys. It was close but missed on the coin toss. O.O You normally don't review? Now I feel lucky!_

_ejsoul: Lol, glad you're hooked. It's always fun hooking people. Sorry, only one boy. You'll still read, right? (puppy eyes) And maybe it's a good idea not to guess. Then you're open to new stuff, after all._

_Priestessadnara: President ShinRa…(gags) That would be disgusting! But who knows, maybe you're right. Hmm…I actually hadn't considered Aerith making Cloud wear a dress. Maybe I could work that in._

_Kit572: Nope. Sorry. T.T I would have but the stupid coin flip thing._

_Aeriths-Rain: Zack is here! Everyone celebrate! And yes, the twins are developing fast. Cloud's mako is mixing with the father's mako and speeding everything up. And yeah, Reno will be a good godfather. So will Angeal. (hinthint)_

_Okay, I just now realized a small problem with this whole thing. I sped up the development of the twins in the womb. That means their growth through life should be sped up too. I can't do that! It would shorten their life! (Not to mention Zack would have to change less diapers) So, after they are born their aging turns back to normal. If you were worried about it, don't anymore. I've got it covered._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Zack!"

Jumping, said raven turned in surprise, wondering just why Cloud would be yelling his name. Let alone screaming his name in a totally PO'ed tone. Wondering briefly if he should run the First class decided not to. After all, Cloud couldn't hurt him.

That thought lasted until Zack was suddenly blindsided by a desk.

Gasping, the raven forced himself to get up, blinking up the stairs in shock to find Cloud standing there. The boy's eyes were blazing and he held something tight in one of his hands. A piece of paper.

Zack drooped.

"What the hell is this?!" Cloud nearly screamed, throwing the scrunched up paper at his friend. Said friend didn't even need to look at it to know what it was.

"A list."

"I can see that, damn it! Why did you make a list of people?"

"Did you honestly expect us to give up on finding your rapist? We all want to catch him. I just made a list of who it could be."

"Then why the heck was _your_ name on it? Reno? Angeal?"

Looking up at the trembling blonde, Zack decided he would have to be gruff. Kindness didn't seem to be making a dent.

"How much do you remember of that day?" Cloud flinched.

"Enough."

"Not of the event, SOLDIER Strife. Of the day." Cloud thought for a minute before shaking his head.

"Not much."

"Didn't think so. Anything short of rape probably wouldn't stick. So let me refresh your memory. Some Wutai ninja's snuck in and slipped a drug into every drink and food source we had. Every single SOLDIER and most of the Turks succumbed to the drug. None of us knew what we were doing. It's been two months and we're still piecing things together. There's no telling what we did under the drug. Heck, according to the security footage we have SOLDIER's did everything from fuck in the halls to brawl in the mess. Although, I must admit, we have a very nice vid of you singing in the VR room." Cloud paled. "That's not the best one though! Genesis was caught on the cams in a…ready? A tutu!" Cloud couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. The great General Genesis in a tutu?! Zack laughed along before suddenly becoming serious again.

"The point," he said, cutting off Cloud's laugh, "is that none of us have any memories of that day or night. I could very well have been the one to rape you and I would never know. Angeal himself is the one who reminded me of the possibility. Until we get undeniable evidence everyone is suspect."

Cloud scowled, not being able to find a fault in that logic. There had to be one somewhere but he couldn't find it.

"I know who it was," he grumbled then winced as Zack's eyes lit up.

"Then tell me! We're not giving this up but if you would just tell us we wouldn't have to do all this work!" Cloud stayed silent. "Can you at least tell me if he is on the list?" Cloud fought inwardly for a moment before sighing.

He nodded.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Yelping, Cloud fell backwards, landing on the top stair. Shouting curses he glared down as Aerith smiled back. His curses died when he saw the bag in her hands. Shocked, his eyes grew wide before he bolted for his room, the Cetra hot on his tail. For a brief moment Zack thought he heard Cloud yell, "You'll never take me alive!" But then the door slammed and he was left alone again.

"Hmph. And he says _I'm_ weird."

~*~

A couple hours later Aerith appeared again, a smug look on her face. Spotting Zack she skipped over. "You should get changed," she chirped, helping him move the desk. Odd, wasn't this the desk that was supposed to be in Cloud's room? What was it doing here on the ground floor?

"Why?" Zack grunted. He was comfortable in his sweats and t-shirt, thanks.

"Well, I didn't think you would want to wear that to the festival."

Scowling, the SOLDIER managed to glare at the bubbly girl. Kalm had been preparing for the festival all week and Aerith had been begging the two guys to go. Personally, Zack wanted to go but he wouldn't without Cloud. And Cloud couldn't go for obvious reasons. The babies had just finished their second trimester and to say that Cloud was showing was an understatement. He was so obviously pregnant it wasn't funny.

"I'm not going without Cloud," the raven said flatly, then frowned when Aerith's smile didn't dim.

"I know that! That's why I used a special materia and shifted Cloud's womb and babies around. Now his belly is only slightly round. He actually looks like he is only two months pregnant."

"Yeah, but he still looks like he's pregnant. And he is still a guy."

"I took care of that! Just go change." Sighing, the older man decided it would only hurt him to argue. So he left the girl behind and went to change.

After throwing on a nice red shirt, black chained jeans, and a torn black leather vest, Zack pounded on Cloud's door.

"Spiky! Come on! Aerith is taking us to the festival."

"I'm not going!"

"Oh come on! She told me that she took care of everything so that you could go out."

"She did but I'm still not coming!"

"Please? I want to go but I can't without you."

Silence.

Zack was about to knock again when the door suddenly opened. The raven's mouth dropped as Cloud came out. So this is what Aerith had done.

Cloud. Was. In. A. Dress.

It was a deep purple color, almost a formal gown. The bodice hugged Cloud's body before flaring out into a shimmering skirt that hung just off the floor. There was a ribbon just below where the breast would be and somehow Aerith had managed to make it look like Cloud had breasts at all. It was a strapless dress but it held so tightly to the blonde's form that the top was nearly skin tight. There was even a chocker of the same color and a dangling diamond around his throat.

And his hair! The front was still spiky though tamer. But the back had been first straightened to lay down flat before being curled. It split in the back to become pigtails, each one ending in a shining silver band. And there, nestled on the top, was a very detailed silver tiara.

Zack swore he had died and gone to heaven.

Cloud blushed, wishing that Zack would say something. He was mortified that Aerith had even managed to get him into the thing. Now his best friend was staring at him. Although really the blonde had to be grateful. At least Reno wasn't there.

"Say something," Cloud finally said, the silence getting to him. Zack blinked before suddenly pointing to Cloud's chest.

"How did Aerith make it look like you have boobs?"

The next thing Zack knew he was slamming into the wall, his jaw stinging from Cloud's punch. Touchy subject then.

"I do have 'boobs' you ingrate," the blonde hissed in irritation. Had the raven actually not noticed? "It's part of that hormone from hell diet Aerith has me on. One of the side affects is that my breasts develop just a girls would. If you really want to know, I've been wearing bras for the past three weeks!" Silence fell again.

When it finally got to uncomfortable Cloud reached out and grabbed Zack's arm before walking off, dragging the raven along. "I thought you said that you wanted to go to the festival," he growled as he fought to walk right. Curse it all, the dress was bad enough! Why did he have to wear high heels?

This was going to be a long day.

~*~

This was beyond a long day.

"Gaia above, you're hot!"

Glaring, Cloud tried to ignore Reno behind him. Honestly, even if the Turk _was_ drunk, how did he NOT recognize him? But that's what had happened. The Turk had already been drinking by the time Cloud and Zack showed up and had instantly started hitting on the 'super hot babe'. Zack being the coward he was had fled and left Cloud alone. Oh, the raven was going to pay.

Besides Reno Cloud had been tortured by every single person that walked by his table. Even if his bulge was super slight now there was just something about him that screamed 'PREGNANT!' The most random people would stop and ask how for along he was and if he knew the genders. Then they would move on to advise, most of which Cloud already knew. The worst part was Cloud had to just smile and act like it was all normal. Any more and he would scream.

"Hey babe. Want to go to the inn so that we can…get to know each other better?"

Gaia, he was going to kill that Turk! Right here, right now. Forget the whole modest, humble, pregnant crap!

About to get up Cloud was stopped cold as another voice range out.

"Reno. Tseng has been asking for you. And I thought Rufus forbid your hitting on random people." Panic filled the blonde as he felt the other man move around. "I'm sorry miss. I am afraid this one has a rather brash tongue. My apologies if he insulted you."

Fighting the panic and instinct to run, Cloud looked up into green eyes.

"Not at all, General Sephiroth."

* * *

_Babble time: (yawn) I can't believe I put this off until now. Gaia, I'm tired. Oh well, the story must be wrote. Or is it the story must be written? (yawn) No one cares. Oh yeah, a lot of people asked why Zack wrote down his own name on the list of possible rapists. Now you know. Yeah…so… (yawns)…on to reviews._

_Shadow's Interceptor: I'm glad you laughed. That's the whole reason I threw those parts in; so that people would laugh. And I just totally thought that Reno would say something like that. I know Zack would. Oh, so that's what you meant by like my style. Well, it's easy when the characters are already developed for you. You just throw them into random situations._

_Lellozawa: Can I use that name? Please? I need something for the kids to call him._

_Bettina1959: I'm glad your happy._

_xHanako: I try to avoid to much of the random stuff when it comes to my plots. If it don't seem natural I doesn't do it. (rereads sentence) Oh crap, I am tired. And you're right; Rufus isn't that bad of a guy. But he is egotistical and a brat._

_-siarafaerie-101-miss: You forgot about the six kids?! O.O How did you manage that?_

_Aeriths-Rain: I thought about Hojo but then decided it was to creepy. And hey! No poking Zack! He is concentrating; he had a very good reason to put himself on the list. Reno is always nonchalant. It just so…so…so Reno._

_-siarafaerie-101-miss: Umm…well…uh…I WANT to do it that way but I also want to share this story with my mom. She is so anti gay that it isn't even funny. I haven't been able to share any of my other stories with her because of that. So…maybe. If it seems to develop that way I will._

_Aria Rezonfold: No twincest. I hate twincest! I mean, I'm pretty much anti incest in any form but twincest is the worst. As for Kunsel (or Kunzel as you call him) well, I admit, I've never actually played any of the games. All I know is from watching the cut scenes of Crisis Core, watching Advent Children, and what I've picked up through other fanfic's. So I don't know Kunsel enough to add him. Sorry. And no, Aerith doesn't hook up with anyone. Sorry again._

_Dragi: Oh? Who do you think it is? You've read every one of my stories so if any one knows it will be you. For a moment I was like, 'stares down at her own stomack'? What the heck? Then I read your next review. Congrats! I am so happy for you! How far along are you? I want twins so bad! Although, I guess it would help if I got married first. And to do that I need to find a guy I love who loves me back. (sigh) details._

_Incase of any of you are wondering, the outfit Cloud is in is actually off of a picture I found. Here's the link. __.com/image/sephiroth%20x%20cloud/camelotcrusade/Dissidia%20-%20LoLs%20and%?o=68__ Just ignore Sephiroth. In the picture I mean! Not in the story! Well, I need to sleep._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	7. Chapter 7

'_How the heck did I get into this?!?!?!?!?!?!'_

Cloud forced a smile on his face as he heard Sephiroth say something. Gaia, this was horrible! It had been bad enough when Reno had started hitting on him and Zack had fled. Now Sephiroth was sitting at his table since the restaurant was full and it was the only available chair. And of course the General had chosen now of all times to work on his social skills. Aerith and Zack were both going to die for this!

Although one thing bothered Cloud more then the fact that he was sharing a table with the General. Sephiroth had yet to recognize him. In fact, Reno hadn't recognized him either. Reno he could dismiss since the Turk had been drunk. But Sephiroth was sober and far too observant. How had he not pegged Cloud? After all, even if he looked radically different (Aerith would die a slow death for that) he still smelt the same. Not to mention he could manage to sound _that_ different.

"Is anything wrong?"

Smiling again, Cloud shook his head. "Not at all. I was just wondering what you're doing here." Smooth. "I mean-not that I'm prying! I just wasn't expecting to see any SOLDIERS here today, let alone the General Sephiroth." There. That was honest.

Sephiroth shrugged, puzzling over the girl beside him. He could clearly see that she was pregnant but he couldn't help but feel there was something off about it. That and his gut were telling him that he knew her. She didn't act like a normal civilian. In fact, she almost acted like one of his own SOLDIERS. Her hair and eyes reminded him sharply of Cloud. He winced at the familiar stabbing pain in his chest. It happened every time he thought of Cloud. He had never had the chance to apologize before he had died. Now he would never get to.

"I'm actually here to have a meeting," the General admitted, looking around. His associates were late. "One of them insisted that we have it here at the festival. Though I argued he overruled me. So here I am and he is late." A quite chuckle made him glance at the young woman again. She seemed to be becoming more relaxed. Not the panic that she had had when he had first appeared.

"Ah, General. We apologize for our tardiness." The girl tensed again. Panic and revulsion in her face. She spun around, eyes wide and fearful. They landed squarely on the group standing behind them and widened even more.

Rufus sat across from the General, his eyes on the young girl. His first thought was how beautiful she was. The second was how afraid she looked. Not that he could blame her. Apparently Sephiroth had already been there for a while. That was enough to make anyone tense. The sight of Commander Tseng, General Angeal, Commander Lazard, Reno and Rude of the Turks, and Rufus and his father would probably send her into a frenzy. Although it seemed that she was scared stiff.

Still slightly drunk, Reno looked at the table and felt his eyes widen in shock. Cloud! It was Cloud! I mean, yeah, he was in a dress and looked hotter then ever but it was Cloud! What was he doing here? Where was Zack? So preoccupied was he with these thoughts that the Turk failed to notice that someone else's eyes also lit up in recognition.

Before anyone else could move Reno went into action. Acting the perfect drunk he sauntered up and leaned over Cloud. "Hiya, hot stuff," he said teasingly. Cloud's eyes flashed with anger before understanding dawned. Still, the blonde managed a hidden glare before smiling.

"Hello. Haven't I seen you before?" Reno frowned; what the heck did that mean?

"Nah, I'd remember if I ever saw someone as beautiful as you." There, nice and smooth.

"Really? Odd, since you were hitting on me just a half hour ago." What the hell?! "Of course, you were very drunk." An exit!

"Well then, let me try again. How about I show you around? I'm sure you don't want to be here for all this boring talk."

"I'd love that. Thank you for the company General." Sephiroth nodded as Reno slowly led the girl away. Odd; she was different somehow. It was like she was escaping.

Only once they were out of sight and sound of the restaurant did Cloud let himself collapse onto a nearby bench. Reno sat next to him, looking around. "Damn, that was close. What were you thinking, Blondie? Coming out here at all and where the hell are Zack and Aerith? They never should have left you here alone-hey, are you alright?"

Cloud shook his head, his breath coming in gasps and his hands shaking. Actually, his whole body was shaking. He couldn't see, he could barely hear the Turk. What he _could_ hear clearly was skin slapping skin, his screams, the moans of the man above him. The whispered promise that Cloud was going to bear the man's children. That he was the man's whore from then on. All he could see were those cruel glowing eyes as he was rammed into again and again. All he could feel was the agony of being thrust into painfully and being filled to the point that he could actually feel his abdomen swell. He couldn't stop him! He tried calling for Zack or Reno but his throat wouldn't work. He tried to remember what he had been taught but it slipped through his fingers. He was helpless. He was terrified. He couldn't stop him. He couldn't help but scream the man's name as he felt a bite on his collarbone. "Stop, please! Please, stop it -"

"Cloud!"

A sharp sting on his cheek snapped Cloud back to reality. He stared up in shock at Reno's worried eyes. All round them people had stopped as the gorgeous woman had started screaming. No one had known what to do before the red-head had finally slapped her.

Realizing what had happened Cloud suddenly couldn't help it. He burst out sobbing, grabbing onto Reno and burying his head in the Turk's chest. For a moment Reno did nothing but then he brought his arms up and held close, letting the blonde scream into his shirt. He had seen the panic back at the restaurant but had thought it was a panic of being caught. Now he knew. This was much more then that.

Someone in that group was Cloud's rapist.

Once the blonde was a little calmer Reno slowly got up and almost carried him away from the town. He had to get him home. About half way out Cloud's legs gave way and he stumbled with a yelp. Startled, Reno caught him and instantly noticed the difference. Cloud's stomach was already growing back to normal. Growling curses, Reno threw decorum to the wind and picked Cloud up bridal style before running out of town. His heart clenched as the blonde started making sounds of pain as the babies shifted back into their original position.

Finally spotting the house Reno ducked inside before running up to Cloud's room. The sight of the room seemed to calm the boy enough that he struggled to get of the Turk's arms. Carefully setting the blonde down Reno couldn't help but chuckle as the first thing the SOLDIER did was rip off the dress and kick off the high heels. The choker soon followed although he actually took care in removing the tiara. Of course, as soon as that was done Cloud was messing up his hair again, trying to get his spikes back. He only paused when he heard Reno laugh. Glancing up he glared at his friend before wincing. The babies moving back was a lot more painful then the original move.

"What are you laughing at?" he sniped, not in the mood to be polite. Reno just kept laughing but managed to point at Cloud himself. Frowning, Cloud looked down and instantly blushed.

He's forgotten about the breasts.

Yelping, the blonde grabbed a bra and flashed (not that sort of flash!) into the closet. He continued to growl as Reno kept laughing. But the Turk's laughter suddenly cut off and Cloud knew that was bad news for him.

Once he was decent Cloud stepped out only to find Reno on his PHS, a frown on his face.

"Well you were wrong! For your information Cloud was left alone at a restaurant with GENERAL SEPHIROTH! Not to mention that…what do you mean I was with him? I was not!" Catching Cloud's eye the Turk was shocked to see Cloud mouth, 'Yes you were'. "…okay, fine. Cloud says I was too. I don't remember it at all but fine. Any case, we're at his house right now. You need to get over here, now. We've got stuff to discuss." Hanging up, Reno fully turned to Cloud, his eyes serious. "What the heck just happened, Blondie?"

Sighing, Cloud crawled onto his bed and motioned for Reno to sit which he did. "It's a long story and I don't know it that well myself. So, just bear with me, okay? You remember the legend I told you of Kekou? Well, there's a part of the legend that I left out because I didn't believe it. Of course, until I got pregnant I didn't believe any of it. So I don't know why I'm shocked this part is true. Anyway, when Kekou ran away from his people to hide the fact that he was pregnant he faced a dilemma. Kekou was so well known there was no where he could go to hide. He couldn't even travel by a place because he would be recognized and followed. Desperate, he did something he never should have done. He went to the witch, Jenova. He explained his situation to her and begged her to do something to help him.

"Now, it is at this point that I must point out how lucky Kekou was. Jenova was pure evil and never would have helped him without a hefty price like his life or his soul or something like that. But there was one thing she hated more then humans. And that was Cetra's. Once she learned that it was because of a Cetra that Kekou was cursed she instantly agreed to help. She wove an elaborate spell that worked like camouflage. Basically, anyone who looked at him wouldn't be able to recognize him. Even if he took no effort to disguise himself simply no one would make the connection between his look and his name.

"I think that spell worked its way into the curse. Zack took me to that restaurant and as soon as you saw me you started hitting on me. I mean, yeah you were drunk but I could tell that you honestly didn't recognize me. Sephiroth was the same way. We talked that whole time and he never once figured out who I was."

"If that's the case," Reno mused, "then how come I _did_ recognize you the second time. Cause now that you've said that, you're right. I remember flirting with someone I still swear was a girl. I mean, now I know it was you in a dress but I was so positive. So why didn't it work the second time?"

"Because I wanted you to know," Cloud said firmly even as he tried to keep it together. He didn't want to remember what he saw but he had to explain it. "I saw that none of the others recognized me but I wanted out. And then…I saw his eyes light up. _He_ recognized me. That's in the legend too. Jenova's spell hid Kekou from everyone except the one who raped him. When I saw the recognition on his face I just, well, it felt like I punched threw something. Something inside me reached out, trying desperately to make you see. And you did. But not until after…after he…"

Seeing the blonde start shaking again Reno carefully reached out only to have Cloud buried in his chest again. Gingerly he held the sobbing boy until the cries faded away. Looking down he saw that Cloud was asleep. Careful not to wake him Reno eased Cloud off of him and lay him down before covering him up. Walking out the bedroom door he couldn't help but hope that dreaming would at least offer the boy a haven.

Reno had just managed to reach downstairs when Zack came flying in. Somehow he managed to grab the raven's arm before he charged upstairs. "He's asleep," he said before the SOLDIER could answer. "And we need to talk. The list of possible rapist's just got shorter." Glancing up the stairs, Zack nodded. Still, he couldn't resist asking, "You aren't going to kill me for leaving him?"

"Nah. Spiky explained things. I can see how it looked like I would watch him. Besides, I saw you during the time that Sephiroth kicked me out until I went back. You were doing a good job getting SOLDIERS and ShinRa people to avoid the place. You did what you thought was right. It's not your fault Cloud didn't explain everything. Now come on. You have a list to shorten and I have my memory to rack."

* * *

_Babble time: O.O … . I hate it when you plan out a story so carefully and then it writes itself so differently. This was never in my plans. But, it works, right? Okay then, tomorrow is the birth! I need help with the names so here we go. For the girl you can pick_

_a) Krystal (which strangely enough means crystal)_

_b) Kendra (which means water baby)_

_c)Karri (which I swear is a girl name but it means man)_

_For the boy you can pick_

_a) Eric (which means ever powerful ruler)_

_b) Eathon (which means strength)_

_c) Echo (…what do you think it means? .)_

_Okay then, on to the reviews!_

_Optimistic-Pessimistz: Who know? Oh yeah, me. Lol._

_Divanora: The link didn't work? Grizzlefrizzle! I'll try again._

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: I'm sorry! I know you wanted two boys but the stupid coin toss! T.T Wait! I think I know a way around this! (plots evilly) Yes! That could work! Just hold on, there will be a second boy. I promise! So, how am I doing on keeping the suspense up? Yes, Reno was hitting on Cloud. . I couldn't resist. I hope you don't laugh to death. Then you can't review anymore. O.O Are you hyper or is it just me?_

_Dragi: Nope. Yuffie is (amazingly) not to culprit this time. ShinRa is at war with Wutai so it was a valid attack. Yuffie is off somewhere else doing whatever she does. O.O…HUH?!?!?! I totally don't get what you just said. How can that happen? And why is it getting taken out? I'M CONFUSED! (although if it's none of my business you can just say shut up) Well, if I want to hide the father I can't make it to obvious, can I? So even if he was the father, and I'm not saying he is, the kids wouldn't be silver-haired or cat-eyed. Who do you think the other person is?_

_Shadow's Interceptor: I take great pride in my one liners. And really, my mom says that on my bad days, which are many, I'm exactly like Cloud but on my good days, which are few, I'm exactly like Zack. So sometimes I just put in stuff for them that I actually think or say. The rape did take place during the time everyone was drugged but it was so violent and stuff that the memory somehow stuck._

_Aeriths-Rain: I'm trying the link again! So sorry about that. -_- You are always saying poor Cloud. You must really like him. Considering how much I put him through maybe I don't as much. Lol._

_Lellozawa: Thanks! The kids are so using that name. And nope, I've never played the any of the games. I was aware of Cloud's cross dressing but I wasn't aware that it was exactly the same as what I did. I just copied off a picture I found online._

_Okay, I know the link didn't work before so I'm trying again. Here it is._

_.com/image/sephiroth+x+cloud/camelotcrusade/Dissidia%20-%20LoLs%20and%?o=69_

_If only part of the link shows up again the front part is thus._

_.com/__ and then the rest._

_Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Remember to tell me your thoughts about the names of the kids!_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are we here?" Cloud asked for the hundredth time. He could _feel_ Zack glare at him and couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't his fault that the raven head couldn't stand cold weather. Nor was it his fault that they were now in the Northern Crater. The others had made that decision after Cloud had been found at Kalm. Just thinking of that day still made Cloud shudder. He didn't want to know what would have happened if that man had caught him again. So to distract himself he decided to ask questions. And if they had the added bonus of annoying Zack then so much the better.

"You know why we're here," said SOLDIER growled. Honestly, he was bundled up in four sweaters, two scarves, two sweats, ski pants, four gloves, a parka, and seven wool hats and was still freezing. That didn't even take into account that he was as close to the fire as he could be without being in it. Cloud, on the other hand, had on nothing but a t-shirt and shorts and was standing next to a window. What ticked Zack off was that the blonde was COMFORTABLE! He wasn't so much as chilled. Mountain boy. "We're here because, out of the men at the restaurant, none would think to look here. There's isn't any place safer."

Cloud glanced at the bundle of clothes before sighing. He hated to admit it by Zack was right. The Northern Crater was the logical place to go and Cloud was known for doing the unexpected. It went against his whole being to do something everyone would expect. That made this the perfect hiding place.

Hearing Zack shift, Cloud turned again to watch in amusement. He almost couldn't stop the laugh as his friend waddled like a penguin over to the chair. Zack had so many tops on his arms stuck straight out and he couldn't bend his knees at all. Not to mention the hats were so far down that the jungle SOLDIER's face could not be seen. It was hilarious! Although the best part was when Zack tried to sit on the couch. Since he couldn't bend his knees the raven ended up falling backwards with a yelp before he started flailing, like a flipped turtle, trying to right himself.

Finally giving in, Cloud burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he actually had to sit or fall down. Who would have thought that the great and graceful Zachery Fair could be so uncoordinated? Hearing laughter, Aerith poked her head in just in time to see Zack fall off the couch with an "Oof!" Unlike Cloud, the Cetra didn't even try to hold in her laughter. She let it ring out, ignoring the Gongaga curses thrown at her.

After a few more minutes Cloud collected himself enough to stand and help Zack right himself. He even helped the raven shed some of his layers so that the incident wouldn't be repeated. Although he couldn't help but mourn the absence of a video recording. Reno would have actually paid to see that.

Once free of the 'death trap garments', Zack tried once again to sit on the couch. This time he succeeded. Now that he wasn't making a fool out of himself it was time to get serious. Cloud was nearing the end of his last trimester and the babies could come at any time. The SOLDIER and Cetra both needed to know what they were up against.

Seeing Zack's face change, Cloud sighed. Q and A time. Settling himself on the floor near the fire pit he nodded for Aerith to sit down too. Once they were all comfortable he raised a single brow at Zack, giving him permission to start.

"Anything we should know before the babies are born?"

"Nothing much. They will be born like any other except…since I don't exactly have the female part they will…umm…"

"It's okay Cloud. I understand."

"Thanks. Anyway, except for that it's the same as any female birth."

"Okay then. What about after? Any special needs?"

"Not that I'm aware of. The legend doesn't mention any. I'll probably be sore for a few days but nothing major."

"Cloud?"

"Yes Aerith?"

"After you give birth, how long will it be before you can conceive again?"

"Instantaneously. There is no wait time. If I were to give birth and then have sex right after I would conceive."

"Spiky, don't you mean that you _could_ conceive?"

"No. The curse is such that every time a male has sex with me, unless I'm already pregnant, I will conceive. There is no could or maybe to it."

Frowning, Zack was about to ask another question when Cloud's eyes suddenly shot open and he _screamed_. Everything was suddenly a blur to Zack. Aerith was at Cloud's side in an instant…he was carrying Cloud up to the birthing room…he was watching Cloud writhe in pain on the bed…he was trying to hold Cloud down as Aerith tried to ease the pain…his feet were soaked as Cloud's water broke…his arm was crushed as Cloud squeezed as he pushed…his ears were filled with Cloud's screams…

And then he heard the baby cry.

For a second, everything in the room stopped. All three adults were in breathless awe as the cry of the baby filled them. And then reality crashed back in as the second moved into place, causing Cloud to scream again. At some point during the birth of the second Zack passed out.

~*~

"Oh Cloud, they're beautiful."

"I know. Aerith, look! She's already sucking on my finger!"

"I can see that. So, what are you going to name them?"

"Hmm…I'll name the girl Kendra. And the boy's name is Echo."

"Kendra and Echo. Beautiful names for beautiful babies."

"Wrong. Beautiful names for gorgeous babies."

"True…Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Sephiroth is the father, isn't he."

"No."

"Cloud, quit lying! Look at them! Their hair is silvery blonde. Who else could their father be?"

"I can see that Aerith. But I'll swear by what ever you want that Sephiroth is not the father. How they have silver blonde hair I don't know since their father does not have silver hair."

"…you sure you're not lying to me?"

"Aerith, I omit stuff. I conceal stuff. I don't lie about stuff."

"True again. Well, I'll take them to the nursery and then I'll go to town and buy some supplies. Feel like you can be alone for a few hours?"

"Sure. Wake Zack before you go and take him along; he can at least carry stuff."

"How do you wake a SOLDIER who has fainted?"

"Like this. Hey Zack! Aerith said she's going to use Buster to cut down a few trees and carve them into cradles!"

"OH NO SHE'S NOT!"

"See? It's not that hard to wake him."

"…you two are crazy."

"Of course we are. We're SOLDIERS. Now get!"

~*~

Smiling, Cloud gently brushed a strand of hair away from Kendra's face. He laughed quietly as she scrunched up her face before it smoothed into sleep once more. She and Echo were both sleeping soundly in their cradles, oblivious to their hovering mother.

Honestly, Cloud was relieved. He had feared that his children would take after their father and that he would be repulsed by them. But they weren't. They had blue eyes, just like him, although they were a little lighter. Their hair was sort of a silvery blonde that shimmered beautifully. Although Cloud had already noticed that in different light their hair seemed more like a blackish blonde. Odd, really. Of course, they were SOLDIER babies. There had to be _something_ unique about them.

When Kendra started stirring Cloud quietly slipped out of the room. He didn't want to wake either of them. Instead he walked to his room, planning on taking a nap himself. For the first time in months he felt safe and relaxed.

That was his downfall.

No sooner was he in the room then he felt a sudden punch to his gut. The breath was knocked out of him as someone grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the bed. Before he could struggle the person was on top of him and holding him down. Shocked, the blonde looked up into his opponent's eyes and he froze.

It was him."Knew I'd find you here," the man growled lustfully. "At first I thought there was no way you'd some here. After all, it's what everyone was expecting. But then I realized that if you had survived the 'crash' then Zack would have too. And Zack is not known for his secrecy or surprise." Cloud suddenly flexed, trying to break the man's hold but he was just pushed back farther. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Cloud opened his mouth to scream. "…after all, the baby girl is useless to me and I could easily kill her." His mouth closed with a snap. "That's right. Fight me in any way and the girl is dead. If you behave I'll even leave the babies here. Understood?" Crying silently, Cloud nodded. He wouldn't let this man hurt his children. No matter how much pain he went through himself he would protect them. "Then strip." Resigned, Cloud obeyed.

As soon as Cloud's boxers were off he was shoved back onto the bed. Instantly he felt the man shove into him and it was all he could do to keep from crying out. His children were just a couple rooms away; he would _not _let them hear him scream. It was hard though. He was so much harder then last time. Or was it that this time Cloud wasn't under the influence of drugs? Whatever the reason, it was much worse this time.

Finally Cloud felt the man release into him and nearly cried in relief. It was over. Harshly, the man pulled out roughly, smiling as Cloud yelped in pain. He considered taking the blonde again but changed his mind when he saw the time. That SOLDIER and woman would be back soon. Instead, he leaned down and licked the tears off Cloud's face, knowing it was destroying any self-pride the blonde may have had left. Reaching the boy's ear he licked it before blowing on it. "I'll be back for all three of you," he purred, loving it when Strife stiffened. But there was no more time for play. With a last lick, he got up and left.

Numb, Cloud just lay on the bed. He knew Zack and Aerith would be back soon. But it was too late. They were too late. The tears continued to flow silently as he felt the spark of life within him.

He was pregnant again.

* * *

_Babble time: Don't kill me! I didn't mean to be that cruel to Cloud but…YOU GUYS DROVE ME TO IT! So many of you wanted twin boys and the coin toss stopped that so I thought, 'I'll just get him pregnant again with another son!'. But then I needed him to have sex again and he wasn't ready to do it with Zack so it had to be rape again. Uh…on to review then!_

_Bettina1959: No one is any closer to figuring out the bad guy. That's why this is so much fun!_

_Lellozawa: O.O You can type on a PSP? I did not know that. Of course, I don't play any video games so I wouldn't know that._

_xHanako: Yeah, my mom gives me that look all the time. Mostly for coming up with this stuff._

_Divanora: I'll try that next chapter. I just lost the picture so I got to find it again. Grr. And yes, more hints then and now. The list is gradually getting smaller._

_Aeriths-Rain: I'll explain later what Sephiroth wanted to apologize for. Umm…being raped by anyone is squashing Cloud. Why would ShinRa Sr. make it more so?_

_Selkis1701: I almost did do Karri but then I remembered that in Cloud's cloud his daughter's name was Kari and that was to close. Sorry!_

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: You can help when the second boy is born. ;P Actually, it was because you were so bummed about Cloud not having two boys that this even exists. I blame you! Lol, jk. Anyway, I'm serious. This was my evil idea. Glad I'm good at suspense. This is my first time trying. And of course I'm good at giving out hints and no answers. First off, I'm 18. Second, I work with little kids. You get to be really good at stuff like this. …the laugh at the end sort of ruined your whole poor Cloud statement._

_So…again…DON'T KILL ME! (runs off and hides in the woods)_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Cloud? Cloud, I need you to let us in. Please, Cloud."

Cloud could hear Aerith calling to him but he couldn't convince himself to move. His body still throbbed from the intrusion of the rape that had occurred only a few minutes ago. Maybe if he tried he could forget about what happened. Forget about the man, forget about the baby within him, forget everything.

"Cloud, what about the kids?"

Cloud stirred. The kids. Kendra and Echo. They were that man's kids, yes, but they were his kids too. He had to live for them. Slowly, he uncurled and crawled off the bed. Though it still hurt to move he managed to walk to the door and open it. Next thing he knew, Zack was holding him. He could vaguely see Aerith but all he could focus on was Zack's arms around him.

"He did it again, didn't he?" the raven whispered in his ear. Cloud tensed but Zack didn't let him go. "I know the scent, Cloud. I know it was him." Tears fell from blue eyes but he buried his face in Zack's chest to hide them. Knowing that Zack was waiting for an answer, the blonde slowly nodded. For a moment he was afraid that his friend would rush off to kill the man but the raven didn't budge. He just stood there and held Cloud.

"I'm not leaving," Zack finally admitted, feeling Cloud relax at the words. "I want to hunt that creep down and kill him for this but I won't. You're more important, Cloud. You have always been more important. So, since you need me here, I'm not leaving. I'll hunt the guy later." Cloud stirred slightly, somewhat thrilled by the thought. For just an instant he rose up to whisper back, "_We'll_ hunt him down later." He could almost feel Zack's smirk and couldn't help but return it. Finally he started thinking that everything would be alright.

After a few moments, Cloud was composed enough to pull back from Zack's chest. He saw Aerith open her mouth to say something but raised a hand to silence her. "Don't say it. I don't need your pity. It just makes me feel worse. Where are Kendra and Echo?" Aerith blinked before looking worried. Even Zack winced at the question. But before Cloud could ask again he saw movement to his left. Turning, he saw the person and nearly fainted. It was a teen girl, maybe a young adult. Her hair was spiky and silver blonde with bangs hanging over her dark blue eyes. She wasn't tall for a female but was well built as far as muscles went. Behind her stood another teen, an identical copy of her except it was a boy and his bangs were swept away from his face.

Seeing that Cloud had noticed them the girl leaned back against the wall in a lazy manner and raised a single hand to 'wave' at him. Her eyes sparked mischievously as she smirked. "Hey Ma."

~*~

"So you're Kendra."

"Yep."

"My daughter Kendra."

"Yep."

"And you're how old? Eighteen?"

"Yep."

"How did this happen?"

"Huh, wondered when you would get to that." The girl stretched lazily, her blue eyes sharp and searching. The boy, Echo, seemed much tenser. He hadn't said a word yet. "Long story short, we're here to help you against…the man who fathered us."

"I'm officially confused," Zack broke in. He'd been listening to Kendra and Cloud for the past hour and things had yet to make sense. Although, admittedly, fifty of the sixty minutes had been spent trying to convince Cloud that these were in fact his children. Children that weren't even a full day old. "What happened, why did it happen, and what do we do now?"

Kendra sighed, raking a hand through her hair. She didn't seem to enjoy explaining things. "How to explain it in a nutshell? Alright, let's try this. Maybe it's because of Kekou's curse, maybe because Ma is a SOLDIER or maybe something totally different but we, Echo and I, were conscious since conception. We knew everything that Cloud went through. And we knew when that man came back and raped him again. There was nothing we could do as babies so we just, sort of…willed ourselves older."

"Willed yourself older?" Zack couldn't help but interrupt again. Kendra glared at him before sighing and nodding.

"Yes, willed ourselves older. Basically, we are still only few hours old. If's just that somehow we managed to make ourselves appear like we were older. Luckily things like speech and understanding came with the change. Echo thinks that we actually just downloaded Ma's memories and are simply building off of that. I don't know if it's true but, hey, as long as it works."

Silence reigned before Cloud shifted. "What do you plan on doing now that you are here as teens?" he had to ask. These were his children; he was touched that they cared but he couldn't let them risk themselves needlessly. He was the mother; it was his job to protect them. Not the other way around.

Kendra looked him straight in the eye and smiled. For some reason the smile didn't reassure him at all; it only succeeded in disturbing him more.

"What ever we have to."

~*~

"Odd," Aerith murmured, her eyes on the ultrasound screen. "The baby should have appeared by now. After all, the rape occurred five hours ago. At the very least there should be a few days growth."

Kendra leaned over to see the screen herself, her eyes curious. Echo had gone off with Zack to contact Angeal and get Cloud moved again but Kendra had been loathe to leave Cloud's side. So she was helping Aerith give Cloud an ultrasound. She remembered Cloud complaining before and had thought to help Aerith twist her mother's arm if needed. After all, she wanted to see her new baby sibling.

The problem was, nothing was showing up.

"Could it be that you actually didn't conceive this time?" Aerith asked hopefully. Cloud shook his head sadly. He had felt the conception.

"I think the baby just isn't developing as fast," Kendra mused. "Echo and I did but we were Cloud's first kids. Maybe this time the pregnancy will actually be normal. Or, at least, as normal as a male pregnancy can be."

Before any more could be said a loud knock sounded through the house. Everyone froze but Cloud didn't fail to see Kendra's hand reach to her back. For the first time he saw the outline of a dagger against her shirt. Seemed she had gained the ability to react to danger with her whole age jump. For a moment he was afraid she would act before they even knew what they were up against but she seemed content to wait until the danger revealed itself. Slowly, Aerith opened the door to reveal the danger.

Said danger turned out to be Reno and Angeal.

As soon as Reno saw Cloud's eyes his face fell. He had been hoping that Zack had been exaggerating. Maybe Cloud had just been scared or harassed instead of raped. But as soon as he saw the broken blonde he knew the raven hadn't been lying or exaggerating. After all this work, the creep had gotten to Cloud again.

Ignoring protocol, Angeal strode into the room and gathered Cloud into a hug. That was surprising enough but the bigger shock was when the blonde returned the embrace. Cloud had always been very anti-touch. To now have the boy leaning into a hug was a huge surprise. Actually, Angeal would have been less surprised if Sephiroth had walked into the room in a tutu.

Reno had been shocked by the sight of the broken blonde boy but he was utterly blown away by the sight of the lethal blonde girl standing just to the side. "Umm, Cloud, who is this?" Surprised, Cloud and Angeal both turned to follow his finger. Seeing who Reno was pointing at, Angeal's mouth dropped and Cloud sighed.

"That is complicated. I'll explain as we go. That is, I assume that the reason you're here is to take me somewhere else."

"Yes," Angeal admitted. "We've finally found a place you won't be followed. The man wouldn't dare follow you there."

"How do you know who is it?" the blonde girl asked. She knew Zack had figured it out because of the scent but she also knew Cloud had told no one. While she had no qualms about them protecting her mother she didn't want him to think himself safe only to be hurt yet again. Already he had been found in the two places before. The third time had to be different.

"Zack told us," Reno admitted. He didn't miss Cloud's groan but decided to ignore it. What he didn't mention was that the raven had also made Reno and Angeal swear they would take no action against the man. They were to wait for Cloud to take care of things himself. All they had to do was keep an eye on everything.

"Where are you taking me?" Cloud inquired, already plotting how to kill his 'friend'.

"The last place you would be caught alive. Nibelheim."

* * *

_Babble time: (crickets chirping) (Girl steps out of the woods) Hi. I'm Kari. Kalerin said that you guys wanted to kill her so she sent me to do this stuff. And in case any of you are wondering, I'm not from this story. Still, I was her first OC so she's sort of attached to me. Well, let's get this over with so I can go back to my husband. The reviews. Just excuse me a moment while I get her on the phone; I'll relay what she says._

_xHanako: You may be a great sprinter but you can't catch me if you can't find me. I'm the master of hiding. It comes from Army training. Still, I think I'll stay here for a while._

_Selkis1701: No one knows. :P_

_Bettina1959: I can't believe I put him through that myself. If he were real Cloud would kill me. Of course, if he was real he would have killed me long ago. And I already said that it wasn't Hojo._

_Shadow's Interceptor: You normally don't like Cloud? O.O Then why the heck are you reading a story about Cloud? I just thought Zack would look so funny like that. And yes, Cloud has an interesting way of waking Zack up. I just thought it was a jab. What makes you think it isn't Tseng? Or Rude for that matter. (imagines Rude as the rapist) (shudders) Never mind. I don't think there is much information on Lazard. Even I don't know him all that well. I'll tell you all what Sephiroth was apologizing for later. There is a valid reason for his guilt. Trust me._

_Lellozawa: Nope, Seph is not the dad. Nothing is funner then keeping the suspense in place. Zack is (surprisingly) taking it rather well. He's focusing more on protecting Cloud further then raging about the second rape._

_Aeriths-Rain: Lol. Good point. I'm glad you think the babies are cute. They're sort of awkward as teens but that's where the fun is._

_Well, that's all the reviews. Kalerin requests that I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. She is trapped with two boy teens playing a very loud video game so she can't concentrate at all. Also, she says that her mother is utterly repulsed by the story. Something about being disgusted that she would even write about rape. Anyway, since that's the case she decided to change this into a true ZackxCloud fic. It sort of started in this chapter but she'll be growing it as time goes on. Hope you all appreciate that._

_Lastly, can you all stop threatening to hunt her down and kill her? I'd like it if I wasn't called out of my story anymore._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN! And don't you ever make me say that again._


	10. Chapter 10

A steady rhythm slowly lulled Cloud nearly to sleep. It sounded so much like a heart. Was this what his baby could hear? Was it what Kendra and Echo had known?

If so, how fitting that it was because of Kendra that he could hear it.

"Kendra, stop it," the SOLDIER grumbled, shifting on the couch away from the girl. The thumping stopped and she sighed.

"But I'm _bored_!"

"This is Nibelheim. The only people who _aren't_ bored are the old geezers who have lived here their whole lives."

"If you omit the fact that I spent seven hours in the Northern Crater, I've lived here my whole life too."

"Yes, but you are not old. Now quit bouncing that ball against the wall." He heard another sigh before a thump as something sprawled on the other couch. Silence reigned for a moment before Kendra suddenly shifted.

"Ma, do you like our father?" Cloud's eyes shot open as he bolted up.

"What?!" Kendra simply stared up at him, her eyes suddenly looking just like her father's.

"You heard me. Do you like our father? You seem so adamant about no one going after him and yet you refuse to do so yourself. It's almost like you're trying to protect him."

"I am not," Cloud snapped, rage coursing through him. Hadn't she said that she and Echo knew everything he went through since their conception? If so she should know how much he hated their father for everything!

…although, to be fair, it _didn't_ look that way. It was easy to see how his actions could be interpreted differently.

Sighing, the blonde sat down again, gazing at his daughter. "It's not like that," he finally admitted. "I don't let others go after him because I'm afraid he'll kill them. I don't go after him because I'm afraid I won't escape again. I guess…I'm just really scared." Kendra stared at him for a moment before smiling gently. It was amazing when she smiled; her whole posture changed. She went from being cold and calculating to warm and playful.

"At least you can admit it," she said gently, shifting to stair at the ceiling. "Honestly, Echo and I are scared of him too. If he did something like that to you we don't want to know what he would do to us. Last night didn't exactly do much to boost our confidence either. But…it's strange. When we think of meeting him for no reason we're terrified. Yet, when we think of confronting him for what he did to you we feel no fear. Like all we needed was a justified reason." Silence fell once more as both blondes tried to relax.

"Can Zack be our dad?"

"WhaaAAAHHH!"

Wincing, Kendra rolled over and stared at her mother. "I didn't think SOLDIERS could actually manage to roll off the couch. Isn't mako supposed to make you at least coordinated enough to land on your arms or feet or at least something besides your back?"

Cloud didn't answer, choosing instead to gape up at her. Had she really asked if Zack could be their dad? Reading his expression, Kendra nodded. "Yes, you heard correctly. Can Zack be our dad?"

A few moments later Cloud finally calmed enough to get up off the ground. "I don't understand the question," he admitted. "Why are you asking if Zack can be your father?"

"Not our father," Kendra corrected firmly. "We have a father, no matter how much we hate him. What I asked if Zack could be our _dad_. There is a difference, believe it or not. Father is the person who sired you. Dad is the one who raised you. The one who played in the dirt with you. The one who tucked you in at night. The one who woke up insanely early to hide presents for you or to take you to see the sunrise. That's a dad. So, can Zack be our dad?"

Finally understanding, Cloud couldn't help but smile. For some reason it touched him that his children loved Zack enough that they wanted him for a dad. It was unexpected for sure but still touching. "If Zack has no problems with it then sure."

"If Zack has no problems with what?"

Turning, both blondes saw Zack leaning against the door frame, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He wasn't as bundled as he had been at the Northern Crater but he still had on multiple layers. And he still glared at both Strife's as they lounged around in light summer gear. It had to be a genetic quirk.

Kendra winked at Cloud before getting up. "I'll let you tell him," she said slyly. "Now that he's back I can go out and actually do something. See ya!"

"Be back before sundown," Cloud called, feeling silly that he was already acting maternally. He barely saw Kendra acknowledge him before she was gone. Turning to Zack, Cloud couldn't help but smile. "Congrats, Zack. Kendra has just requested that you be her dad." The blonde almost lost it as Zack's mouth fell open, surprise and delight clear on his face. Before he could do anything else Cloud leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'd like that too," he admitted before getting up and walking out. Now to see if he was followed.

* * *

_Babble time: (crickets keep chirping) (Kari steps out of the woods, frowning.) I though I told you guys to leave Kalerin alone. Gaia, what is your problem?! Okay, so she's cruel to Cloud. I get it. Just relax; she's never ended a story on a bad note. For him at least. Kisa and I…(trails off)…that's a different story. Literally. Now, just hold on while I call her again. Hopefully she's in a place that has cell service. Ah, got her. Here we go._

_xHanako: Your dogs can't track me if I cover my scent. I'll wade through rivers and swim a couple lakes if I must. And yeah, I thought it was an interesting twist. And no, sorry, no vote for the new baby. But there will be a few more votes through the thing. Anyway, new baby isn't named until the very end and I already have someone picked out for that. Sorry._

_Shadow's Interceptor: Do you have any idea how good I feel now? I got you to actually read a story about a character you don't like! That's the best praise for an author. I've always wanted to suddenly turn a baby into a teen and this just sort of worked out. …good point about Rude. I hadn't thought of that. As for Tseng, depends on the story you read. The game makes him seem so…robotic that it's nearly impossible to figure out what he would and wouldn't do. But he does fit all the requirements so far, doesn't he? I think I just may take you up on that offer of Shadow and Interceptor. Especially in…two chapters. Although at that point you may end up trying to kill me too. Hmm…how do I contact them without going through you? (wanders off thinking)_

_Lellozawa: Lol, you're the only one who suspected Tseng without me prompting. Although I'm still not saying if you're right or not. Let me put teen years this way; most times it worse then raising a two year old. After all, two year olds can scream no but can't really stop you. Teens can scream no and then proceed to make your life a misery. But Kendra and Echo are good babies/teens. They'll behave. Zack is handling it well for now. He'll snap soon. In about, two chapters I think. Maybe three._

_Aeriths-Rain: Yes, the babies plan on changing back when all is said and done. Of course they've missed a lot; they're only a couple days old. They know the rapist now but they can't stop him yet so they aren't safe. As everyone will see in two chapters. Thanks for not hunting me! (Kari hangs up the phone and looks at Aeriths-Rain.) {Also, thanks for apologizing to me. I don't like leaving my story but at least one person cared. Now if I can just get everyone else to stop so that I can go back for good.}_

_Well, that's all. Kalerin realizes this is super shot but it's hard to write while you're running for your life. If you want it to get longer then some of you (coughxHanakocough) need to quit hunting her. The next chapter cements the relationship between Cloud and Zack. Now, I'm sure you all want to know what happens in two chapters so leave her alone at least that long or you'll never know._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN! {I can't believe I said that. Again!}_


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly, Cloud began to stir as the sun fell upon his eyes. Gaia, he hated mornings. If only they didn't have to start so early in the…well…morning. Why couldn't mornings be later in the day? Of course, then they wouldn't be mornings. Hmm…a conundrum for another day.

About to rise the blonde suddenly froze. There was an arm around his waist and since both of his arms were against his chest it had to belong to another. Panic flooded his mind before the events of last night came back. Relaxing, he turned to gaze at Zack's face. The raven had followed him after the kiss and they had continued in the bedroom. Thank Gaia Aerith and the kids had been out. Not that it would have been so bad if they had been there. They hadn't gone past kissing a cuddling; Cloud wasn't ready for more. Still, it felt good to curl up beside someone and go to sleep.

Careful not to wake his friend, lover maybe, the blonde wiggled out of the bed and quietly left. Seeing the time he sighed. No way would anyone else be up at this insane time. Aerith had once said that Cetra's only acknowledged one five o'clock a day and AM was not it. At least that gave him time to himself. Time that was needed to sort out his changing feelings for Zack.

Walking into the kitchen, Cloud was shocked to see Kendra there already. The teen was lounging at the table, a glass of orange juice before her, untouched. Seeing it Cloud couldn't help but shake his head. For some reason she was very anti-milk. She would eat ice-cream, a fact she had proved the day before, and would eat cheese but had flat out refused to drink milk or even try yogurt. Strange. Or maybe not. Come to think of it, Cloud had never seen _him_ drink milk or have yogurt. Of course, _he_ rarely ate around SOLDIERS but still.

Sensing Cloud, Kendra turned her head to him and smiled. "You're up early," she said quietly, not wanting to disturb the other mako enhanced people. Her mother simply nodded before walking over to the stove, thinking of what to make.

"The sun woke me," he whispered back, wanting conversation for some reason. He heard a dry chuckle only because he listened for it.

"Same for me. Ever since I was born I seem to wake with the sun. So, unless I'm mistaken, I'll start sleeping really late in the winter. That could be interesting."

A comfortable silence fell as the SOLDIER started cooking some eggs and the teen decided to drink her juice. Therefore it was a surprise when Cloud suddenly started humming. Kendra listened for a bit before asking, "What song is that?"

"Huh?" Cloud jumped, not expecting the question. He hadn't even noticed that he was humming. Chuckling to himself, he turned back to his breakfast. "It's called The Minstrel Boy," he replied. "An old song that my mother used to sing me."

"Really? How does it go?"

"Oh, it's been forever since I heard it. I'm not sure I remember it correctly. Let's see…

_The minstrel boy to the war has gone_

_In the ranks of death you will find him_

_His father's sword he hath girded on_

_And his wild harp slung behind him_

'_Land of song' said the warrior bard_

'_Though all the world betrays thee_

_One sword at least thy rights shall guard_

_One faithful harp shall praise thee'_

"There. I think that's it."

"I don't know whether to smile or cry at that."

"I never did either."

The eggs finished, Cloud spent a moment cleaning up before joining his daughter at the table. She watched silently as he ate. Her continuous quiet actually disturbed Cloud. He knew that Echo almost never spoke but Kendra almost never shut up. In that she was just like her godfather, Reno. This silence was so unlike her.

"Is something wrong?" he finally asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Cloud gave her a look he remembered his mother often using. What had he called it? Oh yeah, he had called it the Viper Glare for some reason. How awkward; seven years after his mother death he would be vipeing his own kid.

Kendra merely smiled back at him, choosing to take another sip of her juice rather then answer. Nevertheless, her eyes lowered until she sighed. "I'm nervous," she admitted. "I just feel like something really bad is going to happen today."

About to chide her, Cloud suddenly paused. The same feeling fell on him. But he shook it off quickly. "I'm sure everything will be fine," he assured, though whether he was speaking to Kendra or himself was up for debate. "No one will hurt us here."

"That's what you said about Kalm," she argued. "And the Northern Crater. Ma, admit it, we won't be safe until we're in Nibelheim. So why are we in North Corel instead?"

"I don't want to go back," Cloud admitted, shivering at the mere mention of his old home. And yet, he knew she was right. Everyone knew that Cloud would die before he returned to Nibelheim so_ he_ would never look for him there. Even if _he_ knew Zack was around even the raven could not get Cloud to go back home. But would Cloud go back for his kids?

"Hey Chocobo."

Smiling, Cloud turned to see Zack walk in. His hair was slightly mussed but then again it was always in a state of chaos so it wasn't to noticeable. "Hey puppy. You're up early."

"Bed got cold," the raven said with a wink before going to fix himself some coffee. By some miracle he kept quiet and silence fell once more. It was during that silence that Aerith and Echo finally arrived. For some reason no one wanted to disturb the peace so no sound was made as each person prepared their breakfast of choice. True, Echo did glare at Kendra when he saw that she had nothing but some juice but she ignored him.

It wasn't until much later that Cloud decided to stir. Groaning, he stretched his arms, laughing at Aerith's wince. "You are to flexible," she told him smartly. Hearing that Kendra couldn't help but smirk as she suddenly draped herself over her chair. The Cetra actually cringed at her. "And you are not human because no human is capable of being the flexible." Everyone laughed quietly at that.

"You obviously haven't spent much time around SOLDIERS," Zack teased as he gathered up the dishes.

"No more then I had to," Aerith admitted without shame. Then she noticed the time. "Oh Gaia, we're late. Cloud, come on! The store will open in half an hour and if we don't get there soon all the sale items will be gone." Before anyone could argue she had grabbed the blonde's arm and was dragging him out the door. Laughing, Kendra waved good-bye and smirked at her mother's glare. Turning back she winked at Zack.

"So, what are we doing today, Dad?"

~*~

"I can't believe you bought all this," Cloud grunted as he carried the heavy packages. Honestly, he knew women could shop a lot but this was ridiculous. He hoped Kendra didn't shop like this. Otherwise his bank account would be dry in no time.

Before Aerith could reply Cloud froze. He could see smoke in the distance. It was coming from the direction of his house. The feeling of dread grew to a panic and he dropped the bags, sprinting for home. In moments he was there.

But it was to late.

The house was burning brightly. Various objects littered the ground and it was obvious an epic battle had taken place. Bodies were also scattered and Cloud didn't fail to notice that everyone wore the Turk suit. But what caught and held his attention was a small form curled up just to his left. Two bodies lay beside them but the form shook with repressed sobs. Numb, Cloud somehow managed to walk over and touch a shoulder. Silent, the child turned their face up, tears making tracks through the soot and blood. Ice blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears as the wind tugged at the silver blonde bangs. A single word escaped the chapped lips.

"Ma…"

* * *

_Babble time: I'm back! The death threats have ceased so I can come out of hiding! (remembers what she just wrote) (remembers what happens in the next chapter) Uh…never mind. I'll be heading back to the woods now. Got to get a head start. Enjoy the review responses!_

_Lellozawa: Huh, you have good detective reasoning. But there is one little flaw in it. However, I'm not going to point it out. I thought it would be cute for Zack to be their dad. He was sort of an uncle or friend but now he's a dad. The Clack is more to give Cloud and Zack a sense of stability, actually. Things are easier to face when you know that your love is by your side. …why does Zack need to crack by Friday? As for when I update: I just do it whenever I get around to it. There isn't a specific time. So I guess I'm just lucky._

_xHanako: (cowers in fear) You're going to hunt me again, aren't you? (sobs) I thought the story needed some fluffyness considering what just happened. Yeah…so… (dashes into the woods) YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!_

_Shadow's Interceptor: The kids may have grown physically but they still need to learn just as any other child. It's along and frustrating process. It's fun to throw Cloud in at the deep end. It's just plain boring to ease him into situations. This chapter just adds another strike against the Turks, doesn't it? (sigh) But who knows? He might be innocent. I think I may have to seek Shadow out. And no, I've never played FFVI but I researched it so I get the joke. Hopefully he isn't to busy at the moment. Hmm…I wonder if the rebels could help me. Gaia knows the Espers may be the only ones who can save me now._

_Bettina1959: I'm glad you thought it was sweet._

_Aeriths-Rain: I always sort of had the difference between father and dad in my head. My dad is terrific but when I was a kid he was a father only. It's take a lot of work to get him to be my dad. And now it sucks because I'm not a kid anymore and don't need a dad. Now is when I need a father. (sigh) I can't win for losing._

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: Yes, Zack and Cloud are in a real relationship. And I'm glad you think the story is getting better. Don't worry about not reviewing; I know you like it and that's all that matters._

_(crickets resume chirping) (all readers read a note that is nailed to a tree)_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN! And if anyone wants me, I'm not anywhere._


	12. Chapter 12

Cloud was numb. His mind was numb. His legs were numb. His arms were numb. His hands…well, they hurt. But his heart was numb. And when one's heart is numb so is everything else. The only thing that he could hear besides the crackle of a dying fire was the soft hiss as his shovel dove into the earth again and again. The only thing he could feel besides the pain in his hands was the rain that poured on him. The only thing he thought besides the guilt was, 'Why didn't I go to Nibelheim?'

When the rain suddenly stopped Cloud looked up in confusion. The child stood by him, holding out an umbrella to shield from the rain. There were tears on her cheeks but her eyes still shone brightly.

"Ma, it's deep enough," she said quietly. Seeing Cloud's disease she reached out to hug him. In a way she understood that he needed something to do. It was the only way to forget what had happened if even for a short time. But she couldn't let him work to hard. After all, he was still pregnant.

Silent, Cloud climbed out of the hole but instead of going inside he simply sat beside it. His gaze was unfocused as the child sat beside him.

"Was it quick?" he suddenly asked. The girl nodded silently before adding, "He felt no pain, of that I am sure."

"Cloud!"

Turning, the blonde saw Aerith nearby, her arms soaked in blood and streaks of the stuff across her face. "Come help," she called though it didn't sound desperate. Still, the SOLDIER obeyed and got up, picking up the girl and carrying her without thinking. She didn't complain, choosing to bury her face in the crook of his neck.

Reaching the Cetra Cloud helped steady the leg she was working on. A small part of him kept track as the girl started wandering around. She would pick up random items, examine them, and then drop them in disinterest. For a moment he wondered if she was in shock. That could be, he guessed. More likely she was still trying to adjust. After all, he had been killed before her eyes.

Once the leg was set Cloud settled against a nearby tree, watching with unfocused eyes as the girl kept walking. But when she suddenly tensed he was on his feet instantly. Before he could blink she was behind him and a man stepped out of the woods. For a second Cloud was sure that he wouldn't be recognized. Then the man's eyes lit up and the blonde knew he was wrong. Nevertheless, he stood firm and waited for the man to approach before nodding.

"General Sephiroth. We weren't expecting you."

"I can see that," Sephiroth admitted, looking around. He could see the bodies of the Turks he had been sent to find. Although he was having a hard time believing that Cloud had killed them. Second class the blonde may have been but a killer he was not. He wouldn't even kill when ordered to do so. "What happened here?"

Before Cloud could respond the little girl stepped out from behind him. The General's eyes widened before darting to Cloud's. The blonde's nod was almost invisible but Sephiroth caught it. His eyes flew back to the girl as she stared up at him.

"We were attacked," she said quietly. "The Turks came out of no where. We tried to fight but we didn't know how. Zack saved us. But…it didn't help much…" Seeing the girl at a loss for words Sephiroth turned back to Cloud.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning."

~*~

"And that's that," Cloud finished, his eyes focused on nothing. He hadn't been able to look at the General once since he had started talking. Now that he was done he still couldn't meet the man's gaze. So instead he sat in silence, watching the last of the embers from his house die.

"I see," was all the General said before he pulled out his PHS. For a second Cloud tensed until the older man said, "Angeal. You need to get Cloud." The General was short and obscure but Cloud knew Angeal would understand and come. Once he was done Sephiroth rose and started to walk away. He knew he would need to create a convincing lie before he got back to the ShinRa tower as to what had happened to the Turks.

Stopping suddenly, the General half turned back to Cloud. "I never apologized," he said quietly. Cloud smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No need sir. I understand. I understand now just as I did then. There's no reason for you to apologize. For anything." Nodding, Sephiroth finally walked away.

Steeling himself, Cloud left Aerith and the girl and walked over to the hole he had dug. Carefully, lovingly, he picked up the body that lay beside it and placed it in the hole. He kissed their forehead one last time before standing up and refilling the grave. So immersed in his actions was he that he didn't notice when the girl came over and started helping. Both were silent as they did their work, working through the grief that they could no longer hide. It wasn't until the grave was totally filled that the girl allowed herself to cry.

"Kendra," Cloud said quietly, getting her to look at him again. "Come on. Reno and Angeal will be here soon and we need to be ready." Nodding quietly, Kendra reached up for him to pick her up. He did so happily, or as happily as he could just then. Only once she was settled did he walk back over to Aerith. She would need his help to get the raven ready for transport. Still, before he left he bowed once to the grave and heard Kendra whisper, "Good-night, Echo."

* * *

_Babble time: (Kari stands waiting) Looks like I'm back again. Not that I can blame you all this time. Even I'm ticked at Kalerin for doing this. Oh well. She wants me to apologize for it being short but she's really busy (hiding mostly) and doesn't have much time. So, just give me a moment to get her on the phone and then we'll do the reviews._

_Shadow's Interceptor: (cowers) I did what I thought needed to be done. I'm sorry! I'm glad you like the song! I heard it on Star Trek but it's a real Irish song. Not that I can understand the real version because I can't understand Irish brogue to save my life. As for the grammar…first off, you know that you spelt it wrong, right? It's grammar not grammer. And, well, I suck at grammar. At least it doesn't (normally) confuse people when they read it. Umm…I don't think I need a bodyguard so much as I just need somewhere good to hide. Maybe I'll talk to Vincent instead._

_Aeriths-Rain: Cloud got happiness and then it promptly got taken away. The story of his life. I think the chapter answered your other two questions._

_Lellozawa: O.O Are you calling me a freak or are you freaking out? Cause if you're calling me a freak you should know that I resent that. I'm insane, crazy, loco, mad, disturbed, sick, and troubled but I am not a freak. You figured out the flaw? Really? I had, like, all my friends going over my story and reviews and they all said that you made no mistake. So, congrats! You're better then me friends! And they actually know how my twisted mind works._

_That's all. Not many reviews this time. You all just don't like her anymore, right? Again, not that I can blame you. If she hadn't created me I would be hunting her myself. (Reads over chapter again) Wait a sec. Sephiroth recognized Cloud. I thought only the rapist could unless Cloud reached out to someone. I didn't see Cloud reaching out to Sephiroth. Did anyone else?_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm fine, I tell you, FINE!"

"You are not fine. You nearly died at North Corel only two weeks ago. There is still internal bleeding and your leg is still fractured."

"So what?! I've had worse then this in battle and still got up to keep fighting."

"You did that because you needed to. This is not battle and you do not need to. Now get back on the bed before I have Cloud assign you to KP duty."

"KP duty would be welcome compared to lying here all day! I just want to-"

"Daddy?"

Stopping mid-rant, Zack turned to see Kendra in the door way. She still looked like a child though she had grown up during the last two weeks. Now she appeared a child of twelve instead of five. Nevertheless, her eyes were still dim. Their light had disappeared at the same time Echo had died. Falling silent, the raven held up an arm and allowed the child to run over and grab him. He couldn't hide a wince as she squeezed his still sore ribs but managed to muffle a groan. Even though he knew that she hadn't missed it."Daddy, please quit arguing with Aerith," Kendra said quietly. "I know you're bored but if you hurt yourself again then you'll just be here longer. So please, please quit fighting."

Zack's heart nearly broke when he heard her pleas. She was so different from that strong, confident teen that she had been. What had it been like for her? Not even a month old and she had already been forced to watch her brother die. She had been forced to kill people herself.

"I'll stay," Zack said quietly. Proving his point, he carefully made his way back to the bed and lay down again. Aerith nodded once before leaving the two of them alone. Motioning for Kendra to join him, Zack waited till she was on the bed before smiling. "So, how are you enjoying Nibelheim?" Kendra made a face at him.

"Same as I was last week when we passed through for that one day. There's nothing to do here! At least last time I had…Echo." Her face fell at the name of her brother. She should have saved him! She was strong enough and hadn't been right in the middle of fight. She could have done it! She should have done it…

"Stop it."

Surprised, Kendra looked up at her dad. His face was grim but firm.

"Stop agonizing about what you should have or could have done," he said quietly. "Quit thinking 'if only' because if you don't you'll only drive yourself into insanity. We both have regrets from that day but neither of us can do anything to change it. I don't want to be cruel but Echo is dead. That won't change. You killed people. We can't bring them back to life. I failed to protect both of you. I can't redo the battle. If we, you and I, are to survive we must accept what happened and move on."

Tears willed up in Kendra's eyes but she still nodded. She knew he was right. Already she could feel the burden of her doubts and thoughts. All those things she knew she could have done but couldn't do now. Echo wouldn't have wanted that.

A small smile grew on her face as she slowly let everything go. It was going to take some time but she was sure that the day would come when she wouldn't agonize anymore. The regret would never leave but the doubts would.

"Thanks, Dad."

~*~

Tired, Cloud almost didn't have the strength to walk up the stairs to his house. How the heck did the General manage to get them this house on such short notice? Not even two hours after leaving North Corel they had all settled into a small, rural mansion that, apparently, Sephiroth had built long ago. It was far enough away from Nibelheim that Cloud felt comfortable but close enough that they would not be found. At least, Cloud hoped so. He didn't think he could stand being found again. He knew Kendra wouldn't be able to. Although, if it did come to another fight at least she wouldn't be alone.

"Spiky! Welcome home!"

Smiling, Cloud nodded to Reno. The red-head had resigned from the Turks after he had heard of the attack. Not even a day later Angeal also resigned and joined them all in the mountains. Now all six of them made the most of their lives.

"How've things been?" he asked, hanging up his coat. He'd have to wash it again. As much as he loved chocobo's he hated coming home smelling like them. Still, working on a chocobo farm at least gave him something to do during the day.

"Nothing much. Angeal went out to hunt some monsters, Zack tried to get out of bed, Aerith left to gather herbs after telling me to stay put."

"And Kendra?"

"Went to talk to Zack while he and Aerith argued about him being up and around. She hasn't come back down."

"Hmm…" Cloud hummed, wondering what was going on. He nodded to Reno before climbing the steps to Zack's room. Quietly, he cracked open the door and froze at what he heard.

Laughter.

Peeking in, Cloud's eyes widened in shock. Kendra and Zack were sitting on the raven's bed, a board between them. From the looks of it, they were playing a game. But that wasn't what held Cloud's attention. What he stared at was that Kendra was a teen again.

And she was laughing.

Smiling silently, Cloud closed the door again and let his daughter enjoy her time with her dad.

* * *

_Babble time: (Kari waits patiently) Welcome back. Glad to see at least some of you are still reading. After Kalerin's last stunt I wasn't sure anyone would return. Anyway, before I get to the reviews Kalerin asked for me to explain a couple things. First off, Kendra's aging thing. When she's in shock or unsure of herself she appears younger. As she gained confidence and stability after the attack she grew older. Second, Zack. Zack was not killed in the attack, obviously, but was gravely injured. Third, yes, Reno and Angeal left ShinRa and now live with and protect Cloud. Finally, for the last time, she will explain what Sephiroth was apologizing for, LATER! Now then, review time. Just give me a sec to get : Our time zones must be different because I only do one a day. There is one major flaw in tracking me through the internet. I'm never on. I write the story on a random computer without internet, download the story and send it to my friend who then uploads it for me. So, NYAH! Try again!_

_Shadow's Interceptor: No, I didn't kill Zack. I need him for later. You trust me? O.O Bad idea. I don't LIKE doing stuff like this to Cloud but how can he appreciate the good if he doesn't know the bad? Boy, you have a lot of questions. And I will answer them all…later._

_Aeriths-Rain: Kendra couldn't reach out. And Cloud didn't. But yes, this chapter is happier. At least, I think so._

_Lellozawa: I understand that you freaked out. Relax, it's perfectly understandable. Cloud does to lie. He's a martyr, remember? If he thought it would protect others he would lie all the time. It was the same rapist as the first time. And I'll tell you what Sephiroth apologized for later._

_K.S.T.M.: The rapist will be revealed later. Until then Cloud (and I) are the only ones who know._

_That's all. After this the story starts picking up again. Have any of you read Cloud's Cloud? If so, get ready for another rebellion against ShinRa. Except this time I won't be leading. Kendra will._

_Thanks for reading! {I will not say it I will not say it I will not say it I will not…oh hell.} TTFN! {I said it.}_


	14. Chapter 14

"I say we go and kill him."

"I agree!"

"We can't do that yet; he's to strong."

"I disagree!"

"We can't just wait for him to get old and frail. If we wait we'll all be old men by the time he's weak enough."

"I agree!"

"That's not true. If we take time to make a firm plan of attack we'll be fine. However, it takes time to create such a plan."

"I disagree!"

"The longer we wait the more danger Cloud is in. We have to attack now!"

"I agr-"

"Shut up Zack!"

Stunned, all three men turned to see Kendra at the door, glaring at them. The affect would have been greater if she had not been holding a whisk in her hand and wearing an apron but they still respected her ability to hurt when she was mad. Strange that she could look that way and still appear dangerous.

"All of you just shut up," she growled. "Ma will wake up anytime now and if he hears you talking like this he'll start to panic. I don't know about you but I don't want to deal with a panicking Cloud again. If you must make plans make them silently."

Reluctantly, Reno nodded. He wanted to go and kill that bastard but doing so would just hurt Cloud. Better to focus on things here. He turned to Angeal only to see the SOLDIER was also nodding. Of course he was. Old geezer had wanted them to wait anyway. Only Zack seemed to even consider arguing but that vanished as Kendra glared solely at him. Dad he may have been but she would still skewer him with anything long and sharp if he misbehaved.

Only once she was sure that everyone would behave did Kendra leave. She shed the apron quickly, hating the vile thing, before knocking on Cloud's door. Without waiting for a response, she entered to find her mother awake and sitting near the window. She silently closed the door and waited.

"Thanks for stopping them," the blonde finally said. He felt her shrug.

"Don't thank me; I agree with them. I understand your reluctance to confront him but I don't agree. I don't want to live the rest of my life in fear of him. I'm surprised you do."

"I don't," Cloud denied but his voice was flat and emotionless. He knew it was pointless to pretend.

"Maybe you don't. But I don't see you working to defeat him either. You're really starting to send some mixed up messages."

"He can't be defeated."

"Not as he is, no. But take away some of his support and who knows? Maybe you can defeat more then just him. Maybe you can defeat all of them."

"I don't want to defeat two of them."

"Nor do I. Don't forget, I love one of them. But there are two that I really want to grind into the dust. I'm sick every time I hear them mentioned. I want to scream and fight and tell people what they did. Reno, Zack, and even Angeal feel the same. So when are you going to let us fight? Cause the day is going to come when I can't stop them. Or worse, the day when I help them. Is that what you want?"

Cloud was silent for a time before shifting. For the first time in nearly a month Kendra saw a spark of life in his eyes. A spark that had been missing since Echo's death. Silently, she walked over and gave him his PHS before turning and walking out. She'd done all she could. It was up to him now.

~*~

Cleaning weapons was boring. Anyone could probably say that but Kendra was now learning it. Already she had spent hours scrubbing and scouring and sharpening and polishing and it still wasn't good enough for Cloud. Gaia above, it was a practice sword! She wasn't even allowed to use her real swords yet.

A sudden knock on the door startled her. Before she could get up though Cloud was already moving. "I got it," he called before opening the door. Outside stood a young woman with black hair and wine colored eyes. She wore a non-descript fighter outfit and the only other thing that Kendra was noticed was that she was certainly well endowed.

"Hello Tifa." And apparently her mother knew her.

"Cloud. It's been a while. I didn't expect you to ever come back here."

"Don't remind me. Come on in." The lady, Tifa, did just that. "Kendra, could you go tell Aerith we're going to have company?"

"Ma…n, we've already got company."

"More are coming."

"What?" Cloud smirked at this though his eyes softened.

"Well, you're the one who basically suggested a rebellion against ShinRa. Can't do that without an army so I called a few of my friends. Now, go tell Aerith?"

Kendra was gone in a flash.

~*~

"…and that's it so far," Cloud concluded. He hadn't wanted to tell everyone the story but what else could he do? They had to know why he, a second class SOLDIER, was trying to overthrow ShinRa. Of course, he had banished his little 'family' before he had started talking. No sense getting their hopes up. Only Kendra stayed and only because she was to bloody stubborn for him to get rid of. Speaking of Kendra, he looked around trying to find her. He finally spotted her near the hearth, her eyes on his friends. He could tell that she was trying to memorize everyone.

Barret: dark skinned man with bad crew cut. Likes to swear. Miner. Has one adopted daughter. Right lower arm was a gun. Hot-tempered.

Tifa: tan lady with waist length black hair. Pretty forceful and stubborn. Barkeeper. No children but childhood friend of Cloud's. Fist-fighter. Seems even tempered but in reality is angered easily.

Cid: blonde man with short hair. Likes swearing more then Barret. Pilot. No children though he often refers to his ship as his baby. Uses a spear in battle. Rather hot-tempered.

Yuffie: Wutain teenage girl with short black hair. Air-headed and annoying. Thief. No kids since she herself is one. Uses something called a shuriken. Always ready for a fight.

Nanaki: red lion/dog. Quiet and wise. No job since he isn't human. No kids…cubs. Uses teeth, claws, and materia oddly enough when fighting. Level headed.

Cait Sith: robotic cat. Annoying, plain and simple. Recon devise, apparently. No children; can't reproduce. Uses materia in battle. Seems eager for battle.

Vincent Valentine: black haired ma. Quiet, cold, and deadly. Ex-Turk. No confirmed children but might be the father of Sephiroth. Gun user and occasionally demons. The voice of reason.

Sighing, Kendra raked a hand through her hair. Gaia, how did she do it? How did she manage to categorize all these complex people in only an hour? She was acting just like him. And that was something she could not except.

Silence reigned until Kendra finally grew weary of it. Almost lazily, she stood up and walked over to stand behind Cloud. There she looked at all of them and shrugged.

"We're doing this with or without you," she said easily. "All we want to know is, will you join us?"

* * *

_Babble time: (Kari isn't there) (crickets chirp) (phone suddenly rings) (reader picks up phone) Hi yall! Sorry about this; Kari was really busy today. Something about Sky and Tala planning a huge prank. Oh well. So sorry if this seems awkward but I had a plot stall. Suddenly I have no idea where this is going or if it's even going at all. But all of you are reading so I keep updating! On to the reviews!_

_Shadow's Interceptor: (eye twitches) You're in my mind. GET OUT!!!!! Yes, you heard me say rebellion. It starts tomorrow! Yeah, I thought her whole aging thing was probably confusing quite a few people so I decided to explain it fully. Also, in fantasy writing how long a person can live with internal bleeding is dependant on one thing. How lazy the author is on researching stuff like that. -_-; Obviously I'm very lazy about that. Oh well, I'll blame it on Zack being SOLDIER first class!_

_Lellozawa: Yeah! I'm unpredictable! Celebrate! (cackles madly) Why, no, I'm not on meds. Why do you ask? Lol. No sextuplets this time. I swore to never do that to Cloud again. Umm…sometimes I update then. I try not to but…what can I say. Time gets away from me._

_Bettina1959: Glad you like the update. Don't worry, I don't think I'll be that mean to Cloud again in this story. And I'm working on a little plan to fix the pain I did cause._

_xHanako: I did to respond! See, it's right…there…oops. Some how it fused into my opening babble. My bad. Uh, okay, here it is again! __xHanako: Our time zones must be different because I only do one a day. There is one major flaw in tracking me through the internet. I'm never on. I write the story on a random computer without internet, download the story and send it to my friend who then uploads it for me. So, NYAH! Try again!__ Also, KP duty is a military term that means Kitchen Police. I asked my dad about it since he was in the military back in Vietnam and Korea and he says basically all you do is wash dishes and peel potatoes. The only thing worse is latrine duty. …please tell me you don't need that one explained. One last thing; don't bother trying to track me through this phone either. I'm in an airport and just about to fly so NYAH again._

_Aeriths-Rain: Kendra is sweet. (chuckles) You almost always react surprised when I update the next day. How long until you start to trust me? Hmm?_

_Well, that's all. I'm still in hiding because of some people but it works out. Kari should be available by tomorrow so I guess she'll see you then. By the way, did any of you notice the twist I threw in? And the AVALANCHE members don't count._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN! (a click and dial tone)_


	15. Chapter 15

Most people would be bored right now. Sitting under a rock ledge, rain pouring down, unable to move around or stretch for seven hours. Decked out in heavy battle gear, resting against a fifty pound sword, watching the world through goggles. Yeah, most people would be bored. Thank Gaia that Kendra was not most people.

And curse Gaia that Yuffie was.

"Can we move yet?" the ninja whined yet again. She saw Kendra's jaw flex but the other teen didn't answer. "We've been here for seven hours already. When can we go?"

"When they show up," was the clipped reply.

"If the SOLDIERS were going to show up they would have done it by now."

No response.

"Why did you name our group AVALANCHE? That's boring. Why not FLAMING DEATH or SECRET REVENGE or even NINJA CORE. AVALANCHE is so boring."

"Against violating all living and non-living creatures here, everywhere."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Against violating all living and non-living creatures here, everywhere. A-V-A-L-A-N-C-H-E. AVALANCHE."

"Oh…that's good."

"Thanks. Now shut up." Miraculously, the order was obeyed.

Silently, Kendra agreed with Yuffie. If the SOLDIERS were coming they were horribly late. Sephiroth wouldn't put up with this level of sloppiness. Which meant there was either a SOLDIER who was about to get murdered by his commanding officer or they weren't coming. Of course, there was a third option but Kendra didn't want to think about it.

That someone had sold them out.

Hearing Yuffie start to squirm again the blonde sighed. She had to come up with something for the ninja to do, and fast.

"Hey Yuffie, what do you think SOLDIER stands for?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me ninja. I just explained what AVALANCHE stands for; what do you think SOLDIER stands for?" For a few minutes more things were silent as the question was mulled over.

"Stupid oxy-morons living deep in earth's refuse."

Kendra snorted at that. She didn't need to ask to know what 'refuse' was in reference to.

"What do you think it means Kendra?"

"Strong, orderly legions defend internal economy resources."

"Damn it! You're good at this. What about-"

Kendra held up her hand for silence. She'd seen something. A couple seconds later they both saw it. The glint of light off metal. Only a couple moments later the SOLDIERS arrived. They were all marching with their heads down, trying to keep the rain out of their eyes. Seemed ShinRa was too cheap to get them goggles. Still, conditions could not be better. At least, they couldn't if you were a rebel intent on waging war but not wanting to die in the process.

Silently, Kendra shifted and lifted her rival, sighting the SOLDIER up front. He seemed to be the leader. Take him out and the rest would fall into disarray, even if only for a moment. Setting the man up in the cross-hairs, Kendra couldn't help but wince. She didn't want to kill him. She had no vendetta against SOLDIERS. Her mother was a SOLDIER. Her dad was a SOLDIER. Her grandpa Angeal was a SOLDIER. She'd heard nothing but good things about SOLDIERS. And now she had to drag them into the war. If only there was a way around it. Suddenly the SOLDIER lifted his head and Kendra nearly dropped her gun. She _did_ lower it quickly and shifted back, hoping he hadn't seen her. Screw the mission, she couldn't kill him.

She couldn't kill Kunsel.

Thinking fast, Kendra signaled to Yuffie. She couldn't kill Kunsel but she could make it _look_ like she did. Carefully she loaded the bullet that Yuffie handed her. She'd have to be extra careful. There were many places she could shoot that would kill him but only one place that would simply knock him out and not hurt him at all. If she missed there went the whole plan and possible her life. Oh well, nothing like living on the wild side every now and then. Ready, she brought the gun up and aimed it once more. Unbidden, she remembered something Echo had told her just before the attack.

_How can it be living if there is no risk?_

Smiling tightly, Kendra steadied herself. "Going," she said into her mic. A mental countdown started as she waited for Kunsel to move his head just a little bit more. There!

"Gone."

The shot rang out through the canyon, startling everyone. What startled them more was blood spraying out of Commander Kunsel's head as he fell, dead. Before any SOLDIER could react the enemy was on them.

'SOLDIERS are deadly, especially in an army. They are designed to be weapons and trained to be killers. Only fools and idiots go up against a SOLDIER. But catch them by surprise and an average SOLDIER is no greater then a random child.'

Seems Cloud really knew what he was talking about.

In minutes, the battle was over. The AVALANCHE members gathered the supplies and their wounded quickly, knowing the second group of SOLDIERS wouldn't be that far behind. Only Kendra stayed behind as everyone else ran. She had one more thing to do. Shooing Yuffie away, the blonde crouched on her little ledge again. Now she just had to be patient.

It wasn't long before the next SOLDIER group showed up. Kendra couldn't help but gulp at the sight. Great. Just freaking great. General Sephiroth was _not_ supposed to be leading this one. Nor was Commander Tseng supposed to be there at all. Looks like the whole day just went to Hell in a hand basket.

Kendra waited as the SOLDIERS spread out, checking the bodies of the SOLDIERS for any survivors. There was only one. Kunsel. Oddly enough, they couldn't find any wound on him. It looked like he was covered in blood but it was really a blood substitute that sometimes was used in place of transfusions. From the looks of things the blood had been in a capsule that had been shot straight at Kunsel's temple, knocking him out cold. Hearing this Sephiroth couldn't help but nod. Seemed that annoying rebel group had struck again. Still, this was the first time they had attacked SOLDIERS.

"It was a clean attack," Tseng noted absently. In reality he was starting to feel antsy. This was the twelfth attack in the last three weeks. His Turks were taking the brunt of it but all of ShinRa was suffering. For a while it had seemed the SOLDIERS were safe. Now that was not the case.

Suddenly an arrow buried itself right before Tseng. Every eye snapped up in time to see someone up ahead the canyon jump onto a hover board and take off. It was only a couple seconds before SOLDIERS and Turks were hot on their trail but both the Commander and the General knew it was pointless. The person had gotten away.

"Brazen, I must say," Sephiroth muttered as he picked up the arrow. There was a piece of paper wrapped around the shaft and he unrolled it carefully. He was silent for a moment, reading, before lifting a single brow. Seeing Tseng's look the General simply handed over the note. In neat, strong writing it said:

_We are AVALANCHE. We are coming. We will win._

In smaller, scratchier script, like something hastily added, it said:

_You really are Stupid Oxy-morons Living Deep In Earth's Refuse._

_You really are SOLDIER._

Tseng's mouth twitched. "Well, at least it seems they have a sense of humor."

* * *

_Babble time: (green haired Kari stands, waiting with a scowl) Don't even think about asking about my hair. Let's just get this over with so I can go kill Sky and Tala. Three seconds as I get Kalerin. Okay, got her. Review time._

_Lellozawa: Tseng certainly seems to be climbing the ranks of suspects, doesn't he? However, do you honestly think I would make it that easy to pick out the rapist? Yep, there is a fight. There will be quite a few more too. I'm glad you think its good enough to share. But please, don't review for her unless she can't do it herself. If I get a review from her I want it to be because she wants to. Unpredicatbleness is good, isn't it. It makes life worth living. But O.O Cloud singing the Kitty Cat song. That's a little much._

_xHanako: You can try and you shall fail! There is no way you can have my name. Everyone says that sooner or later but no one has ever actually gotten it. Tell you what; tell me what you think my real name is. If you're right I'll give you a special prize. If you're wrong, you quit hunting me down. Deal? Oh yeah, the prize is that you can pick one twist of any kind and I'll add it to my story. Want that?_

_Priestessadnara: I agree; EVERYONE OFF MY BACK! This is so stressful. (puppy eyes) What did I do wrong? And I totally agree again! If there is no pain then there can't be any true happiness. Like I said though, I fix what I did to him. The boys are invited to the rebellion, Cloud just didn't want to argue with them just then. I would come to your place but I'm afraid of staying in one place to long. Don't worry; I may have just made a deal for my safety. Thanks!_

_Aeriths-Rain: Hold it! Kendra does love Reno but that's not who she was talking about. Nope, not at all. I'll explain that in just a sec. But she was not talking about Reno in any way, shape, or form. Let's all cheer for AVALANCHE!_

_That's all. Kalerin asked me to share this new plot with you. Cloud was not raped once, back at the beginning. He was raped multiple times. By. Four. Different. Men. That's it. Well, I got to go kill my brothers. Enjoy and look forward to the next chapter. OH yeah, last thing! She wanted me to thanks you all for the reviews. According to her this story is now half the length of Cloud's cloud and has already received more reviews. So, thanks a lot!_

_Thanks for reading! …do I have to say it? Fine. TTFN!_


	16. Chapter 16

"What is that?"

Looking where the chubby finger was pointing, Kendra groaned. Tifa was going to die for this if it was the last thing she ever did! First things first though. How to kill the little brat while making it look like an accident. Then moving on and killing Tifa.

Unfortunately, the child was waiting for an answer, her hands dripping suds. She stared up at Kendra with big blue eyes and waited. Crap!

"Uh…well…those are…" Kendra stumbled around for the right words. Damn it all; she was only three months old herself! How the heck was she supposed to explain this? Come to think of it, how did she get into this sort of situation to begin with?

_Flashback_

"_I think we're doing well," Kendra said cautiously. Her squad had just taken out another mako reactor; this one nearer to Gongaga. She'd even been able to take time and meet Zack's parents. So, so far the rebellion was moving along smoothly. ShinRa had already suffered tremendous losses and AVALANCHE was hardly scratched._

"_I agree," Cloud said from across the room, his hand resting on his stomach. "All things considered, we're doing great. No one really expected it to go this far." Kendra smiled at her mother but there was hardness in it._

"_A lot of people hate ShinRa," she said quietly. "And they don't even know…" She let the sentence trail off. Instead, her smile turned genuine. "So, just finished your first trimester. How do you feel?"_

"_Like death on a biscuit," her mom grumbled. "At least with you and Echo I only had nausea for one and a half months." Strange, but for some reason the mention of Echo didn't bother either Strife any more. There were still sad, yes. But it no longer felt like their heart would burst._

_Before anything else could be said, the door flew open. Gaping, both Strife's nearly screamed when Tifa walked in…_

…_surrounded by toddlers._

"_There you two are," the fist fighter grumbled. "I've been looking everywhere. Look, the orphanage near here just burned down and we offered for the kids to stay. I need you two to look after them while we try and rebuild their home."_

"_Why us?" Kendra nearly squeaked. All she got for her trouble was a glare._

"_Cloud is going to need practice since soon he's going to have two toddlers running around. And it wouldn't hurt you to know what it's like to be the parent. Maybe then you'll take it easier on him. Now quit grumbling. Don't worry, we'll be back soon." And with that said, she turned and left. Kendra glanced at Cloud and gave a small smile. Oh well. Things could be worse. It couldn't be that bad, right?_

_Wrong._

_What started out as a short time suddenly got very long. A freak flood occurred, cutting the house off from anyone else. Kendra tried to get across and nearly drowned. Later she joked that it was so stupid. She could fire an arrow right at Commander Tseng's feet and get away without a scratch but she couldn't cross a swollen river without drowning. Cloud promptly smacked her, not finding and humor in the situation. Especially considering the kids._

_Or, as Kendra took to saying, 'the mini-demon horde'. The kids were always cranky, bored, hungry, crying, dirty, screaming, had to go potty, or pestering one of the adults for a story or game. Sometimes, just to change things up a bit, they were a bunch of those things at once. There were times when Cloud could be caught swearing that he would never had another kid. Kendra actually considered never turning back into one. Just stay a teen forever until her age actually caught up with her. Save her mother this agony._

_One child in particular, a little girl named Angel oddly enough, irritated Kendra more then any other. She was constantly following the teen around, going so far as to try and shower with the teen. And the most annoying thing was she wouldn't take no for an answer. The one and only victory Kendra had was in kicking the brat of the shower stall while she was there. Other then that…no luck. So it wasn't surprising when Angel suddenly tugged on Kendra's pants and said, "I need potty."_

_Growling, Kendra put down the file she was reading (might as well keep up to date on AVALANCHE while the demons demolished the place) and followed the girl to the bathroom. The kid didn't actually need any help but she wouldn't go unless someone else was there. And since Cloud was to chicken to do it guess who got to tag along._

_You got it._

_Waiting, impatiently, Kendra finally heard the toilet flush. Her eyes were closed as she started reviewing the AVALANCHE reports in her head. She was only vaguely aware of the faucet at the sink being turned on. But she instantly felt the wet hands grab her arm. Surprised, she looked down to see Angel standing there, arms sopping wet, pointing at the counter. Glancing over, the blonde winced. It was a basket of pads and tampons. Tifa had complained that even if there were only two females living at the house those things needed to be more readily available so the stupid baskets were 'proudly' displayed in every bathroom._

"_What are those?" the girl asked. Oh crap._

_End Flashback_

"They're things older women use," Kendra said shortly, praying to anyone listening that she wasn't blushing. No way in hell was she going to explain _those_ to a three year old. Heck, she hardly understood them herself.

Finally getting Angel to dry her hands, Kendra shuffled the girl out again. She wanted to put some space between the brat and those…things. Honestly, why _did_ women use them? She knew she would understand some day but hopefully not for a while.

Hearing voices, Kendra paused before suddenly leaping with joy. Flashing by Angel the blonde nearly threw herself into her dad's arms. The flood had gone down.

They weren't alone anymore.

Shocked, Zack looked down as Kendra held him close and sobbed. Odd, Cloud had done the same thing. Hmm…maybe something had happened.

* * *

_Babble time: (Kari waits with normal hair) Welcome. First off, Kalerin says to say that little conversation between Kendra and Angel really happened to her. She volunteers to help with a four and five year old class and once girl had to go to the bathroom so Kalerin took her. Well, the tampons were out and the kid asked and Kalerin froze. So, yeah. I already called her for the reviews so I'll just say them._

_xHanako: I knew it! You don't know my name! Ha; I win! After all, even if you did send a bomb that starts ticking when you say my name you wouldn't have said it; you would have typed it. You lose! I'm free and safe! Yahoo!_

_Shadow's Interceptor: Yeah, I wanted to show that she really isn't all that bad. I mean, all my other OC characters in my other stories don't really care who they kill. Kendra I wanted to be more real. In chapter 14, basically, Reno was the one arguing to attack, Angeal was the one saying to wait, and Zack was the one saying either I agree or I disagree. But yeah, I can see how that got confusing. My bad. :P You're right, that part does have a clue in it. But I'm not gonna tell you! And no, Seph has one personality this time. No evil Seph. Sorry._

_Bettina1959: They weren't sold out. The SOLDIERS were just really freakin late. So relax; no problems yet._

_Lellozawa: Lol! You really are a suspicious one. And yeah, I love Yuffie's SOLDIER meaning too. I had so much fun doing that! Even if it did take me like ten minutes._

_Aeriths-Rain: Yeah, he does. But of course he knows who the father is. And I didn't say that he was lying. Just that he might be. He might also be telling the truth. I thought it would be fun to throw Kendra and Yuffie together at least once. And no, it's not Kunsel she loves. She knows of him because of Cloud and Zack but she doesn't know him personally so she can't love him. All she knows is that he mans a lot to her mom and dad. That's why she was reluctant to kill him._

_And finally L even though I deleted all your reviews: …gee, thanks. I just love being called a freak, stupid, weird, and a whore. If you don't like this stuff then why the hell did you read a story that clearly said mpreg in the summary? Just for the record; I don't give a rat's ass what you think. I enjoy writing this stuff and there are a lot of people who like it. So f*ck off. And while I'm at it; next time you review how about you try logging in first so that I can actually respond to you and not make other people suffer my response. Or are you just too much of a coward to let me have the chance?_

_Well, that's all. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I hope it made you laugh. From here on out there is no more fun stuff. Well, maybe a few cute one liners here and there but that's it. Also. The father will be revealed in…wait for it…seven chapters. Excited now?_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	17. Chapter 17

Shivering, Kendra waited for the rain to ease up. She was cold and tired but didn't dare stop and sleep. More like she _couldn't_ dare to stop and sleep. Not if she wanted to live. The only good thing about this downpour was that it was slowing the SOLDIERS up too. Still, if it didn't break soon she was going to have to brave it any way.

Wincing, the blonde looked down to see a trickle of blood on her arm. Seemed she hadn't bound it tight enough. Bracing herself, she slowly unwrapped the bandage. When faced with the wound she nearly wretched. Seemed Turks had been taking lessons from Wutai ninjas in the use of poison weapons. Just what she needed.

Carefully, the teen tried to rebind the wound. The poison was stopping it from healing so if she wasn't careful she would lose a lot of blood. Besides, she didn't want to leave an even better trail for her hunters.

Finished, Kendra peeked out again from her shelter. The rain hadn't eased at all but she was out of time. Taking a deep breath she plunged back out into the storm. Instantly the rain tried to drive her into the ground. Never before had she seen rain this hard. Of course, she _was_ only four months old. So maybe this was normal. Somehow though, she didn't think so.

Just about to dive for cover again Kendra caught a glint of metal. Yelping, she threw herself back just as the gun went off. She actually felt the bullet fly right in front of her face as she fell. Her back had barely touched the ground before she was on her feet again. Standing before her were twelve Turks, all with guns out and aimed. Grimly, she smiled and drew her sword.

"I knew things were going to well."

~*~

The blonde watched silently as the rain lashed at the window of his bedroom. Even after growing up in the mountains he found himself in awe of this storm. It had been years since he had seen anything this fierce. He pitied anyone caught out in it.

And he worried for his daughter, who he knew was out there.

"What's wrong?"

Forcing a smile, Cloud turned to face his bed partner.

"Nothing, Zack."

"I don't believe you," Zack said with a frown. "You've been staring out that window for an hour now. The storm hasn't changed so why the observation?" Though he knew it was futile, Cloud tried to wiggle out of it.

"I just like watching the rain."

"Says the blonde who hid under his bed every time there was a rain storm in Midgar."

"Hey! I only did that twice!"

"Thrice, actually. And I won't even go into that time you actually wiggled into my sleeping bag because of a thunderstorm. So, why are you watching?"

Sighing, Cloud turned back to the window, settling back into the warmth of his bed. "I'm waiting for Kendra," he said quietly. Behind him he felt Zack stiffen. The blonde teen was supposed to be back three hours ago. Cloud knew the rain would slow her up a bit but not this much.

"She'll come back," Zack said carefully. He had learned early on to be careful talking to Cloud about his kids. Sometimes he would gush and babble and other times he would clam up and get depressed. Probably had something to do with the story of Kekou. Actually, Zack had been thinking of the story himself. More specifically, the end of the story. The warning…

…that all children born to a male would be cursed.

Kendra certainly seemed to have a cursed life. Born from rape, losing her brother, thrown into a war, and now being hunted across both continents. That wasn't even counting the having to grow up fast part. Somehow she had managed to do it with a smile. But how long would that last?

Cloud suddenly shifted, his hands going to his stomach. He could already feel the tiny bump where his baby was. What sort of life was _this_ child facing? Already he regretted bringing Kendra and Echo into the world because of what they went through. No one should have to die or lose a sibling or lead a rebellion because of who they were. And no one should go through all that in their short four months of life. Maybe it would be better if Cloud just aborted the baby. Save it from this life of pain. Yeah, maybe that would be best…

Zack's hands suddenly covered Cloud's. "It wouldn't be for the best," he whispered in his love's ear. "Aborting the baby isn't the option you're looking for. Besides, you can't guess how the rest of their lives are going to be based solely on what is happening to Kendra now."

Cloud was silent for a while before sighing and nodding. Still Zack didn't move and Cloud knew he was waiting for more.

"That's only part of it," the blonde said sadly. "Zack, I don't think you know how it feels. I've been a parent for four months and yet it's like nothing has changed. My baby is already a teen and doesn't need me anymore. True, I absolutely hated the idea of having a kid thanks to that _him_. But…I was really looking forward to being a dad. Or mom I guess. I really wanted to hold my baby. I wanted to feed them. I wanted to teach them how to walk and talk. I wanted to rock them to sleep. I wanted to comfort them when storms like this blew in. But now I may never get the chance."

"Kendra will be a kid again," Zack tried to reassure his boyfriend but Cloud shook his head.

"She won't turn back until _he_ is caught and stopped. And Zack, you know how long that could be. It could be years. By the time she changes back she may really be a teen."

"You still have this new baby."

"How do I know this one won't do the same thing? How do I know this baby won't be just like _him_? Besides, Zack, it's not the same. This isn't like your bike thing. Remember? You really wanted to ride that one bike but when it was wrecked before you got to it a different one of the same type sufficed. Babies, my babies, aren't the same. Holding and rocking and teaching and comforting this baby won't make up for missing it with Kendra." Cloud started crying.

"It hurts so bad Zack. Every time I see her it hurts. It hurts that I'm missing part of her life. Hurts that she had to do this at all. Hurts as I watch that innocence that she should have being killed before she gets the chance. There are times when I just want to cry and beg her to turn back. But I need her like this Zack! Even with you and Reno and Angeal I need her this way. I don't feel safe unless she's like this."

Sobbing, Cloud turned and buried his face in his lover's chest. Stunned, Zack couldn't do anything except hold the shaking blonde close. He hadn't realized that Cloud's feelings had run so deep. What could he say? What could he do?

Nothing.

~*~

Quietly, Kendra slipped into the house. She hissed as her arm brushed the wall, leaving a trail of blood. Her blood? The Turks blood? Why did it matter? A bolt of lightening made her flinch. Gaia, she hated storms like this. The thunder was okay so long as it was distant. But she _hated_ lightening. Every time it flashed she wanted to scream and run into her ma's room. She wanted him to wake up and cuddle with her, calming her down. She wanted to fall asleep as he held and rocked her. She wanted it so bad she could almost see it.

But she knew he didn't want that. Cloud was happy with her like this. He had often said he was so relieved she was a teen. That it made things easier. It hurt a little but if that's what her mother wanted that's what she would do.

Cleaning up the blood, Kendra slowly made her way to her room. Somehow she managed to sneak past a sleeping Reno and Aerith. Honestly, if they were going to try and wait for her to come back they should have kept each other awake. Oh well; she'd just get a lecture in the morning.

Just before she went into her room Kendra peeked into her mother's room. Like normal, Cloud and Zack were curled up together, looking all cute and cozy. Just about to leave, the blonde did a double take. Were those tear tracks on her mother's face? Had he had a nightmare?

Another bolt of lightening almost made the teen scream. Instead she bit her tongue and hurried into her room. There she quickly stripped off her rain and blood soaked clothes before burrowing under her mountain of quilts, wincing as thunder clapped right over the house. She hoped that when she really was a teen the storm wouldn't bother her so much.

Until then she was just a four month old baby pretending to be an adult.

* * *

_Babble time: I'm back people! Did ya miss me? Lol, anyway, good to be back. Sorry about this chapter. I know there was no plot development at all but…well…I wanted to write it. Not fluffy like some of the chapters but not as serious as I thought it would be. Oh well. By the way, anyone else afraid of lightening? I love thunder dearly (except when it surprises me) but I hate lightening. On to the reviews!_

_xHanako: Mini Cloud? O.O Did I say that somewhere cause I don't remember it. They were crying in relief. You know, like, 'We're saved!' and so relieved that they cry. I've done that a couple times. Very embarrassing._

_Priestessadnara: Yeah but little sister you can just say shut up. It's harder with kids you hardly know. And it is VERY embarrassing. You're like, 'Crap! What do I say?!'_

_Lellozawa: You made percentages?! ROFLMAO! Man, you are serious about this! Don't feel bad about blushing. It's normal. I blush whenever I think of the evil things and I'm 18! Heck, my mom blushed when I asked what they were and that was three years ago. They were in a basket because Tifa, for some reason, thought they should be more visible and accessible. Don't know why. Hmm…I may throw LOVELESS in there. Losers Often Vindicate Every Little Eccentric ShinRa Stupidity. LOVELESS. LOL._

_Shadow's Interceptor: I agree! I'll take the army any day. Yes, that actually happened to me. I thought I would die of embarrassment. Though it wasn't as bad as Kendra. I was a 17 year old explaining to a 4 year old. That's better then a 3 month old explaining to a 3 year old. Lol, you'll get to make your final guess on the father in just a few more chapters. Good luck!_

_Berrina1959: You have a few more chapters to figure it out, don't worry. And good luck!_

_Aeriths-Rain: I don't think I have a single review where you haven't said poor someone. You're a really nice person. Which then makes me wonder why you read my stories when I'm so cruel._

_Well, that's all folks! Sorry, couldn't resist. Also, I decided to be totally random and tell you all something. Since I'm pretty sure none of you read the after review part anyway, I'll tell you all my true name. My name is…Kari. Yep. Kari. I named Cloud's daughter in Cloud's cloud after myself. So, really, I've been talking to you this whole time! I never left._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm telling you, this is stupid," Kendra groused. She heard an answering chuckle over the mic but just barely.

"Stupid it may be but it's needed. Don't worry; he'll love it." Her boots suddenly slipped and the blonde scrambled for purchase. "Considering you survive of course."

Glaring, Kendra turned to face her 'friend'. His name was Aric and currently he was grinning at her and waving the camera. Gaia, how had she gotten in this position?

"Hurry up Kendra!" Aric called over the roar of the waterfall. "Cloud will be here soon!" Oh yeah, that's how.

Sighing, Kendra focused on what she was doing it again. It was her sixth birthday. Sixth month that is. Aric had made a big deal about it, saying she should take a special picture to remember it. At first she had argued against it but had eventually caved. Since Cloud loved waterfalls they had decided to take the photo with her standing right next to one. So, of course, where did Aric take her?

Suicide Falls.

Growling, the teen tried to get traction once again. The rocks were all wet and smooth from years of being pounded by the water. Purchase and stability were virtually non-existent. Most of her weight was focused on her arms and they were getting tired. If Aric didn't hurry up she was going to fall and this half-birthday would be her last.

Finally reaching the rock they had decided on (or rather, Aric had decided on) she breathed in relief. Just a couple more feet and she could rest. She didn't even want to _think_ about how she was going to get back. It would work out.

About to jump over to the rock she suddenly heard Aric scream something over the mic. Startled, she looked up. Was it a creature? A monster? A boulder about to crush her? Seeing what had caused the shout, she froze. It was worse.

It was _him_.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly bored. Somehow, Kendra managed to keep control of her voice.

"Climbing up so that we can tack a picture for Ma." Her mind…not so much.

"Are you now?" he asked smugly. "Well, I guess that's actually sweet. Proves you're a girl." A spark of anger flared within Kendra but she didn't dare move. If she did she would probably fall to her death. Although, all things considered, that might be preferable.

"I don't appreciate what you did," the man said smugly. Kendra managed a confused look, which wasn't really that hard since she was confused. But really, her mind was focused on the sound coming through the mic. Aric was talking to someone really fast. Unless she was totally mistaken it was her mom. Great. Just freaking great.

Not noticing that Cloud was there, the man kept talking. "The fight," he clarified. "When I sent those Turks to bring you and your mother back. Of course, I meant for your brother to come as well but I can't help it if the Turks are a little eager."

"You had no right to order them!" Kendra managed to yell, partly because she was angry and partly because she wanted her ma to hear her. "The Turks never should have been dragged into this!"

"The Turks follow my orders," he reminded her. He didn't see her eyes flick over his shoulder. She prayed to anyone who was listening that Zack didn't slip on a rock or something. Instead, she tried to keep his attention.

"You never should have been in the position to order them. And you never should have ordered them to try and take us."

"Is it so strange that I wanted my family nearby?" Kendra shivered at that. She did _not _want to be considered part of his family. "Besides, after all that work and talking to Hojo I would like to see the results a little more often." The teen's ears perked.

"Hojo? What does he have to do with this?"

"I thought you knew. He was the one who told me about your 'ma's' ability to bear children. Actually, he helped me plan the whole day. Surely you've heard of it. The day all SOLDIERS and Turks were drugged. Courtesy of Hojo of course. Of course, it surprised me when Cloud didn't get drugged but really it just made it that much better. Oh, it was nearly perfect to feel him, to be inside him. To feel his skin on mine and how tight he was. And I must admit, I loved his screams and moans. But it just made it so much better to know he was totally aware."

Shifting, Kendra nearly launched herself at the creep. How dare he talk about her mother that way?! But she had to stay calm. Zack was almost there, Buster already out and a grim look in his eyes. That and the fact that the teen was already slipping off the rocks.

"I'm here for my family," the man said suddenly. "And no one is going to stop me." Before he so much as twitched Kendra knew what he was going to do. In a flash he had pulled a gun and shot right at Zack. The raven yelped in surprise but then stared when nothing happened. Both men stood in shock, wondering why the SOLDIER wasn't dead. It wasn't until they heard Cloud's scream over the waterfall that the trance broke. Both men started, looking around. It was the other man who noticed it first though.

"Kendra," the name fell from his lips. Zack whipped around. Kendra was leaning against the rocks, a hand pressed to her side. Already her skin was deathly pale and she was gasping. But her eyes were still burning brightly as she smiled tightly.

"I have a family," she said painfully. "And you…aren't…IT!" Screaming the last word, the blonde tackled her father. She hardly noticed when their bodies made contact nor did she hear Zack scream her name. The only thing she really was aware of was that she was falling. For a vague moment she felt the man fall past her before something suddenly happened. Here she was, falling two hundred feet, shot just under her lung, face to face with her father and she felt safe.

Safe.

Gaia, did she lose it?

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her. Startled, she looked up and saw blue eyes and blonde hair. For just a moment she felt the hum of a hover board. And she could hear her father's outraged scream but smiled anyway.

"Hey Ma."

Cloud smiled. "Hey Kendra. That was very stupid. Brave, but very stupid. Now, can you change into a child please? It's a little hard to hold you like this." In a flash, he was holding a toddler. Quickly, Cloud held her close and zipped over to Aric. Aerith was already there, hands glowing with Cure materia. She tried to take Kendra once Cloud landed but the girl refused to let go of her ma. Realizing that the battle was pointless, Aerith gave in and let the girl stay with Cloud.

As the bleeding slowed Cloud shifted so that Kendra could hear him as he whispered, "Blame it on the fear of losing you that makes me say this but…as much as I love you I wish you were a kid more often. I've wanted to cuddle you for so long." Silently, Kendra lifted her arms and hugged her mother around the neck. When Aerith finally moved away and said, "All healed," she didn't move. She knew in a few hours she would need to lead AVALANCHE again but until then…until then she would be the six month old she really was.

* * *

_Babble time: Gaia, I hurt! Like Kendra, I really did climb all over rocks and mountains this morning just to get a couple measly pictures for my parents. Screwed up my wrist something fierce. Plus, I'm in a bad mood so let's just get this over with._

_xHanako: Glad I'm not the only one who hates thunderstorms. Like I said, love thunder but hate lightening. Right again. I needed a little time for them. And I read every single word of a review. Nice to know your name._

_Shadow's Interceptor: Of course she's a good fighter. She's Cloud kid. And…damn. You really have put a lot of thought into this. More then I ever did. Lol. Wow, people actually read after the reviews? Cool._

_Lellozawa: Shows just how dangerous AVALANCHE is; the Turks need poison weapons. Umm…I think I heard parts and pieces of LOVELESS but not the whole thing. Is it good? And it actually only took me a couple minutes to figure out what LOVELESS means. :P_

_Aeriths-Rain: I am sneaky! Well, they didn't actually talk but the did cuddle at the end. So…yeah._

_Dragi: Are you better now? I missed you! ACK! I didn't want it to turn into Cloud's cloud. Quick, how should I change it?!_


	19. Chapter 19

"This wasn't in the plan," Kendra muttered as she paced the cell. She could see Cloud from where she was. He was curled up in a fetal position, protecting his stomach. Why shouldn't he be? Here they were, trapped in the ShinRa tower after being caught in battle. It didn't help that he had finally given birth and the baby had been taken from him.

The baby. Gaia damn it all! Kendra had a baby brother and she hadn't even seen him yet. He had been taken moments after he was born. Now he was Gaia knows where and Kendra was stuck down in the cellar.

Man, she was having a bad day. A bad week actually but hey, whose counting?

"Ma?" Kendra called cautiously. Cloud twitched but otherwise didn't respond. Sighing, the teen finally just sat down. Nothing was being gained by wasting energy. Instead she thought back to the battle and what had gone wrong.

_Flashback_

_The screams of the wounded rang in Kendra's ears. She couldn't remember; how long had this battle gone on? After nine months they had finally managed to get to Midgar. Of course, battle had instantly ensued as soon as the Turks and SOLDIERS had found out they were there. Cloud hadn't been allowed to fight of course, on account of the baby, but everyone else had gone straight in. Even Aerith was fighting which was a shock and a half._

_Suddenly, Kendra stopped and looked around. She couldn't see any AVALANCHE members anywhere near her. That wasn't good. Being surrounded by SOLDIERS and Turks really wasn't good._

"_When will the beasts of this world bring their fight to an end? From the dark sky, the Goddess comes whirling down. The door to the light opens to happiness, together with the gift of the Goddess."_

_Turning, the blonde saw a SOLDIER nearby. But certainly the strangest SOLDIER she had ever seen. He had short auburn hair and his clothes were red and black letter. Damn it, she knew his name! What was it? General…Ginny? No. Gerald? Nope. Genesis! That was it! So that must have been a LOVELESS quote. Sighing, she drew her sword and took her stance._

"_Losers often vindicate every little eccentric ShinRa stupidity," she muttered, knowing he could hear. For some reason she took great pleasure watching his eye twitch. Good. He got it._

"_I assure you," he said in a sultry voice. "That is _not_ what LOVELESS stands for."_

_Kendra shrugged. "I don't actually care. It sounds good and that's what matters. Now, are we chatting or fighting?" Genesis returned her shrug before suddenly attacking._

_The teen had to admit; the General was good. Of course, he _was_ a General. It wasn't supposed to be easy. Still, she seemed to be holding her own. In fact, she managed to slice his cheek on one attack. Strangely enough, he simply smiled at that. Seemed he respected her. This could be a good fight._

_And it was until she got shot in the back with a tranquilizer._

_End Flashback_

"So that was the problem," Kendra growled, getting up again. "I wasn't paying attention. Bet it was a Turk that shot me." She heard Cloud whimper and fell silent, glancing at him. Really, she shouldn't be talking. She had to deal with a bruised ego. He had lost his kid.

_Flashback_

_A loud crash echoed through the jail. The two Turks on guard duty winced at the noise. Sounded like the girl had thrown the cot this time. One Turk dared to peek his head in to see what the damage was. Yep, the blonde girl had thrown the cot. The bars were fine but the cot had broke. The teen herself was breathing hard but other then that, fine. How the heck had she woken so quickly anyway? That tranquilizer had been designed to knock out dragons! SOLDIERS tended to fair better then other humans but still…SOLDIER she was not. So how had she done it?_

_The main door opened suddenly and both Turks turned to it. Two SOLDIERS stood there, a body with blonde hair hanging limply between them._

"_Got another," one SOLDIER said. "Put him in the cell across from the girl. And make sure he's fed properly. Make sure he's kept in the best condition. Orders from above." The Turks nodded and went to open the other cell._

_At the sight of the other blonde, the teen went still. Her blue eyes watched silently as they moved about. It was eerier then her throwing stuff around. The Turks could almost see the anger and hatred rolling off her. So it wasn't any surprise when they bolted out as soon as the blonde man was settled. Only once they were gone did the girl move._

"_Ma?" she called quietly. The other blonde twitched and looked up._

"_Kendra?"_

"_It's me. Ma, what happened to you?"_

"_Kendra…the baby…"_

"_The baby? What about the baby?"_

"_Gave…birth…"_

"_You gave birth to the baby? Where is it?"_

"_They took it…"_

"_They took the baby? Who did?"_

"_He did."_

"_Should have guessed."_

"_I'm pregnant again."_

"_What?!"_

"…"

"_Was it him again?"_

"_No. Someone else. But only because he forced him."_

_Kendra fell silent, thinking over things. So, she and her mother were captured. They were being held in ShinRa tower. Cloud had given birth and the baby had been taken. And now he had been raped again by a new man._

_The next time a Turk came in they had to duck as the irate blonde teen managed to throw something through the bars._

_End Flashback_

It had been a few days and Cloud hadn't budged. He'd been provided with food as ordered but he hadn't ate a thing. The Turks had tried to force feed him but had had to run out as the teen had attacked them again. Now they just sent the food in before ducking out again. It was getting sort of interesting.

The doors suddenly opened again, startling Kendra. It was to early for the food. She was further shocked to see Genesis walk in. He held a bundle in his arms and the teen could see the two Turks unconscious outside. The General spotted her and smiled. There was still a scar across his cheek but it was already healed. She could also vaguely hear the roar of battle.

"Why are you here?" the General asked with a smirk. Cloud had perked up at his entrance but his eyes were zoned in on bundle. Even Kendra knew what was in it. She didn't need to see the mop of dirt blonde hair to know it was her brother.

The only reason she saw Genesis slice through the bars of her cell was because she didn't blink. Before his sword was lowered all the way she was through, grabbing her sword as she went. Stupid Turks, leaving it so close. She turned back just long enough to look straight at the General and nod.

"Keep Ma out of the fight," she ordered. "Even if you have to tie him. Better yet, just give him the baby. That will keep him down." She saw Genesis nod before she sprinted away. Time to end this war.

And get revenge for her mother.

_Babble time: I know, I know. This makes no sense. It doesn't even follow the story line. I'm sorry, okay? I have the worst case of writers block I've ever had. That and I have no motivation. So…let's just get this over with._

_Lellozawa: You're doing good on the narrowing things down part. Won't say if you're right or not. And yes, that was a very stupid place to go. I don't care how old she is._

_Bettina1959: It's very hard but she's very awesome, isn't she?_

_xHanako: You could actually see it? Wow. Photography mode is a good mode. I'm in that mode all the time. Lol_

_Aeriths-Rain: Celebrate!_

_Dragi: I'm so sorry you're in pain. At least you have my story, right? Lol, jk! And yes, Cloud's mothering instincts are great. Got to love him._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	20. Chapter 20

For perhaps the hundredth time instincts saved Kendra's life. She ducked just as a bullet flew over her head. Growling, she spun around, throwing a dagger blindly. Somehow it still managed to strike the Turk that had shot at her. They fell silently as the blonde spun around, her mind already elsewhere. From her position she could see the whole battle and was, honestly, a little scared of what she saw. It was just one large teeming mass. There was no way to tell AVALANCHE apart from SOLDIER or Turk. Everyone looked the same.

Something inside Kendra clicked. They_ did_ all look the same. There was no difference between the screams and death. No difference in the pain. No difference in the blood. SOLDIERS and Turks may be tougher then the average human but…they were still human. They still lived and loved and fought and died like any other human. They had families and friends waiting for them just as AVALANCHE people did.

And Kendra, in her quest for revenge, had forced them to fight and die.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. The teen could still see the battle but she couldn't hear it. It was almost as though she were trapped in a bubble. There and yet…not there.

_Why did you do it?_

A single tear fell down Kendra's cheek when she heard the voice. She felt someone behind her but didn't turn.

"I wanted to avenge Ma."

_That doesn't explain why you did it._

"No. I guess it doesn't."

_So?_

"I-I don't know."

Standing there, Kendra could see the face of everyone she had ever killed. That junior Turk who had tried to capture her and her brother. A senior Turk who wasn't paying attention. A SOLDIER that got in her way. That one cadet who had attacked her, trying to save their friend. And many more. So many more.

_Why did you kill them?_

"They were the enemy. I needed to kill them to get here."

_Did you?_

"…no. I guess not."

_So why did you kill them?_

"…I was angry."

_At them?_

"No. At my father."

_But they weren't your father. So why did you kill them?_

"I took my anger out on them. I couldn't get to my father so I settled for killing them."

Looking up again, everything struck Kendra at once. Her legs gave out from under her and she fell with a soundless scream.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault! I hated father so much I drug these people in to die for him. They didn't even do anything to me! They never once hurt me and I still…I still…oh Echo. What have I done?"

A ghostly hand rested on Kendra's head as she sobbed. All these lives, ended, because of her. Because she decided to throw an adult level temper tantrum.

**Get up.**

Startled, Kendra turned around. Echo was there, as she knew he would be, but someone was with him. A teen, not much younger then herself. Though it took a moment she recognized him as the first person she had killed. The Turk who had been sent to capture her.

**Get up,** he said again. **This war will never end with you on your knees. So get up.**

_You need to get up,_ Echo urged. _This whole thing started because you wanted revenge on father. True, you went about it the wrong way but you can't stop now. If you do then you nullify any meaning every death had given you. Yes, you made a mistake. At least see it through._

**Don't let us have died in vain. Finish this.**

_Please. Finish it._

Staring at the two boys, Kendra seemed lost. For a moment they wondered if they realization had been to much. Maybe it had broken her.

But then her eyes hardened again. She nodded once to them, determination filling her once more. Without waiting for their response she turned and bolted out of the bubble. Though she ran through the battle she attacked no one. Even when she was struck be it with body, blade, or bullet, she kept going. So, things weren't going to end until she found her father? Fine. She'd find her father.

Panting, Kendra slowed down. She was far up in the tower, above all the fighting. This part was full of offices and meeting rooms. They should have been deserted for the battle below.

But he was here. She knew he was here.

Taking a few moments to catch her breath, the blonde pulled out her PHS and dialed a number. Silently, she let it ring until it was answered. "I'm on floor ninety-three. Get up here fast. It's ending." Not waiting for a reply, she flipped the PHS off and kicked it down the stairs. Only once that was done did she move forward. Without hesitation she went to the main meeting room and threw open the doors.

There he was.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here," he drawled, not even turning towards her. "Although, to be fair, I had thought it would take longer. I suppose someone released you from the cell. Wonder who."

"Not like you care," Kendra scoffed. She didn't make a move forward, just stayed where she was. This did not go unnoticed.

"Aren't you coming in? Or do you plan on finishing this with a gun?"

"Never did learn how to use a gun."

"Point at target, pull trigger. Not that hard."

"You forgot step three. Brace for kickback. I'm not ready for that part yet."

"My, my, you certainly are gabby today."

"I want to know why."

"Why?"

"Don't act like you don't understand."

He finally turned around, facing Kendra. For a moment he nearly lost his nerve; he had never seen that look in her eyes before. Up till then she had always looked at him in hatred and maybe a little fear. But this time…this time she was calm. At peace with herself and her decision. Well, time to change that.

"If you mean why did I rape Cloud, I did it because I felt like it." There. A twitch in her cheek. Good. It was easier to defeat an emotionally compromised opponent then a settled one. "I had always wanted children…not so much to have the brats around but rather to continue the bloodline and my family name. That's why you wouldn't do. Although, I must admit, after seeing what you are capable of I may have made premature assumptions. In any case, back on subject. The one flaw in my plan was I was utterly repulsed by the idea of sleeping with a female. I'm sure you can understand why." A tight nod. "With my position and power I would never be able to get the whore to leave. So I resigned myself to being the last of my family.

"Then I spoke to Hojo. I'll be the first to admit, I hate that man. I hate everything he does and everything he stands for. If it wasn't for the advancements and improvements he gives to the SOLDIERS and the Turks I would have had him killed long ago. But he told me about Cloud's linage and his ability. You know the rest. I drugged the whole tower and then took Cloud. Of course, I hadn't expected others to fine him, nor for them to use him the same way. Still, it put only a small dent in my plans. Even if you and your brother took on the characteristics and traits of they others you are still mine. I'm still the one who sired you so I couldn't care less what or who else you are."

Kendra shook her head. "You're incredible," she said sarcastically. "You answered my question without answering my question. I didn't ask how you did it or what happened. I asked why. Still, I should have expected that, I guess. What I don't understand now is how Ma can still trust you. He trusted you then and for some Gaia knows why reason, he still does. He trusted you to have a reason. Maybe he even trusted you to care."

Hearing steps behind her Kendra almost smiled. She wouldn't have to do this much longer. The footsteps stilled and she knew they were waiting. Time to finish this.

"Did you ever feel anything for Cloud?" she asked, ignoring the shift behind her. Instead, all her focus was on the man before her. His face hadn't changed and she already knew the answer.

"No. Of course not. Why do you think I raped him, not once but twice? Why do you think I forced another man to rape him? The only thing I ever felt for Cloud was that his screams were beautiful. Why?"

Rather then answer, Kendra suddenly stepped to the side, revealing the man behind her. Silently, grimly, Cloud pulled the trigger. The other man didn't even have time to flinch before the bullet pierced his skull, killing him instantly. Both Strife's watched quietly as the body fell. Even Genesis stayed still, finally understanding why the two blondes had been fighting. This was their time. Not his.

After a moment, Cloud lowered his gun with a sigh. He glanced at Kendra, about to talk to her, but changed his mind when he saw her face. Now wasn't a good time. Instead he turned around, letting Genesis help him hobble back down the hall to the stairs. Time to end the battle downstairs.

(Kendra's POV)

I watched as he fell. It wasn't in slow motion, like people always said it was. More like I had an adrenaline spike and was able to everything clearly. His hair as it waved about. His blood as it spurted out. His eyes and they faded to darkness. Although, I do admit, the thud when he hit the ground was oddly loud. Maybe because it was marking the end of a life.

It was over.

He was dead.

Why was I crying?

No one moved for a while. Ma seemed to tense to move. After all these months, had it really only been a year, the subject of his nightmares was dead. Maybe he was thinking it was to good to be true. Gaia knows, I certainly did. I half expected him to suddenly jump again and smirk at us. But he didn't. He never would again.

Finally, Ma lowered the gun and turned to me. I guess there was something about my expression because he didn't say anything. Just turned around and hobbled away. I heard Genesis move to help him but didn't move myself. I just stayed where I was. Even when I heard the roar of cheers from below I didn't budge.

"It's over," I finally whispered. I could feel Echo and that Turk behind me again. They were both silent but at least they were there. "Why am I crying?"

_Because it's death._

"I never cried before."

**Because you never cared before.**

"So…it's good to cry?"

_**Yes.**_

We fell silent again before I finally sighed. I could sense Zack coming up to get me. But before he did there was something I had to finish. Quietly, I walked forward until I stood over him. His eyes were still open as I knelt down and gently closed them.

"You are my father," I told his body. "But I will never be your child."

Knowing Zack was behind me I slowly stood. Looking at him…my father one last time I turned away. I turned away from everything. Instead, I walked towards Zack and the future I could have. The future I wanted.

Zack opened his arms and I let him grab me in a hug. Tired, I closed my eyes and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Daddy? I want to go home."

(Zack's POV)

I waited as she knelt beside the creep. I could see that she was crying but was happy about it for some reason. At least now I know death affects her.

"You are my father. But I will never be your child," she whispered before slowly getting up. For just a moment she hesitated but then she turned away from him and came towards me. Not thinking, I opened my arms and she actually fell into my hug. For the first time I realized just how tired she seemed as she held me and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Daddy?" she whispered. "I want to go home."

Looking down, I found myself looking into the eyes of a baby. I was holding her, just as I had always wanted to do. Seemed she didn't need to be grown up anymore.

"Let's go home," I said back. She sighed a little before wiggling, getting comfortable against me and my armor. Her eyes closed and I could almost feel her go to sleep. As I walked down the hall I kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I'm not your father," I whispered to her.

"But you will always be my child."

_Babble time: (blinks a couple times) Wow…WHERE THE HECK DID THIS COME FROM?! This so wasn't what I had in mind. Just…wow. How do stories do that? How do they just write themselves with no consulting of the writer? Hmm…weird. Also, I know I said the father would be revealed in seven chapters. ( said that like…two chapters ago) But I couldn't figure out how to lengthen the story so the father is revealed…TOMORROW! That's right! Tomorrow. So, this is your last chance to guess who the father is. Everyone who gets it right will get mentioned here in the Babble time area and will receive a very special prize! So, even if you don't normally review, you may want to this time. All you have to do is write down who you think the father is and you're eligible. All correct guessers will be messaged by me to tell them their prize. Also, this is only for Kendra's father. The other man who raped Cloud this time around isn't part of this. Good luck all!_

_Looking back over the chapter I think there are a couple things I need to make note of so just bear with me while I explain them._

_1) _Even when she was struck be it with body, blade, or bullet, she kept going. _Reading back I'm like, 'Hey! I used three B's!' So yes, I realize that and I ask that you not mention it later._

_2) _Looking at him…my father one last time I turned away. I turned away from everything._ When I say that Kendra 'turned away from everything' it means she totally rejected her father. His name, his family, his blood, everything. She will never consider him her father again. You may have noticed, she had always admitted that he is her father. No more. Instead she 'walked towards Zack'. She accepted Zack as her father from that point on. And, as you see later, Zack accepts her as well._

_That's all I felt like explaining. On to the reviews!_

_Shadow's Interceptor: O.O AAAHHH!!! (runs away screaming) What the heck?! Tell me you didn't really react like that to my last chapter. And to think, I thought the last one was a piece of crap. Glad you weren't mad at me. If you were I'd have to go into hiding again. …it was seriously that good? I honestly didn't think the last chapter added anything to the story at all. This last pregnancy of Cloud's was a normal nine months so it's been a year since the original rape. Nine more months and he'll have another baby. So, yeah. I think we all feel pretty bad for him. Lol, I hope my LOVELESS pissed Genesis off. That was the whole point of the thing. Is Lazard your final final guess? Last chance to decide!_

_Priestessadnara: What the heck?! You're the second one to react violently after my last chapter. Geez people, it wasn't even that good! Although, if you want to kill Hojo you have my blessing. The father is already dead so, sorry! Theory one is pretty close about Genesis. He was pissed the Turks interrupted the fight but he also respected Kendra. So he was doubly pissed that she was drugged. I mean, it was totally dishonorable! (hmm…I think Angeal's lectures are finally getting to the poor guy) Are you sure Senior ShinRa is your final guess?_

_Bettina1959: …why the heck would the next one be from Zack? Cloud was raped again, remember. Zack would never rape Cloud! Or would he? …never mind._

_xHanako: Sheesh, you're the third one to say I put emotion into the last chapter. I don't remember doing that. I guess I'm just that good of a writer! Lol, jk. Read Priestessadnara's review response for why Genesis helped them. And…personally I have a pet peeve against drabbles. But if they'll help I'll do them._

_Aeriths-Rain: Yeah. Irate, protective Kendra is so much more fun! Besides, if she had turned into a baby then her secret would have gotten out. Only her family and her father knew about the ability. She wants to keep it that way._

_Dragi: Yeah! I finally made it different from Cloud's cloud! And yeah, I know you love captured Cloud. I also remember doing two whole chapters for you because of that in Cloud's cloud. Still, so glad you like it!_

_Lellozawa: Isis? (thinks for a moment) Oh! Genesis! Yes, Cloud got raped again. I do NOT enjoy torturing Cloud! …well, maybe a little. ^^ And yes, they got captured. The father took the baby. Remember, it may not be ShinRa. Genesis freed Kendra because he respected her. He didn't want her to waste away in a cell. As for why he brought the baby…you'll find out. Last chance to guess about the father! Good luck!_

_Remember to review if you want a chance at the prize!_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	21. Chapter 21

Groaning, Cloud struggled out of bed. Gaia, he hurt! If he ever found the person who said that each pregnancy was easier he would kill them. If anything this pregnancy was the worst yet. He was throwing up everything every time he ate, ached constantly, and had mood swings he wouldn't wish on…that man. Oh sweet Shiva, he still couldn't even think the name. It had been six months and he still couldn't think the Gaia forsaken name!

Laughter drew the blonde out of his dark thoughts and made him smile. It simply widened when he heard Zack yelp. For some reason he still didn't get Kendra absolutely loved torturing Zack. She would throw cups at him, trip him, smack him, one time she even stabbed him with a paper clip. Normally Cloud could have explained it away as normal things a fifteen month old kid would do. But…then again…Kendra was far from normal.

Finally standing up, Cloud walked over to the window and looked out. He still wasn't sure if he liked looking at the SOLDIER training yards anymore. Mostly because he wasn't sure he could ever be on them again. Having three kids would surely throw a dent in that plan. Still, at least he was there to see it. The past six months had been crazy enough he was glad for the quiet. Standing there, listening to Zack yelp again and Kendra laugh, the blonde thought back about how his life was now.

After AVALANCHE had won it had seemed like the world had gone topsy-turvy. Suddenly people everywhere were demanding for changes in the company. President ShinRa and Rufus were forced to resign and flee to another country. The Turks were swamped with everything from organizing simple things like meetings between business leaders to quelling other uprisings. Actually, the SOLDIERS were the only group to escape relatively unscathed and only because Sephiroth had the good sense to ally himself with Cloud and AVALANCHE publicly. There was only one small problem with that now.

Since Kendra was again a baby it was up to Cloud to lead AVALANCHE.

Pregnant the blonde may have been but that didn't stop him from being called at all hours of the night with this problem or that problem. He now knew every major business owner by name. The Turks were following his orders. Sweet Gaia above, he was even negotiating with the Emperor of Wutai! And now, after all this, he had hit a snag that he couldn't fix. Everyone agreed that President ShinRa and Rufus would never be trusted _but_ they also all agreed that it had to be someone of ShinRa blood who ran the company. The snag? Rufus was ShinRa's only son and he himself had no kids.

Well…actually…

Sighing, Cloud turned around and walked out of the room. Following the laughter he found Zack and Kendra in the kitchen. He got there just in time to stop Kendra from clobbering Zack's head with a pan. Even though he tried to stop it the blonde couldn't help but laugh at her look of outrage as he took the 'weapon' away.

"Zack," he greeted, smirking at the bruise on the raven's face. Seemed she had gotten him good.

"Cloud," his love replied. "I'm sorry but your kid is pure evil." Kendra giggled. "And what's more, she _likes_ being evil."

Shaking his head, Cloud waited a moment to let the two babies argue about it before stepping back in. "Hey Zack, do we have any hot wings left?"

"No. You ate them all. Still craving them?"

"Yeah."

"Even though you throw them back up in about four minutes?"

"I live in hope eternal. Would you go get some for me please?"

Zack sighed but the sparkle in his eyes told a different story. Happily, he grabbed his keys and kissed Cloud on the cheek before ruffling Kendra's hair, ignoring her screech of outrage. Whistling, he nearly skipped out the door of their apartment.

Noticing the time, Cloud picked Kendra up and carried her into nursery where Sky, her baby brother, was sleeping. Putting her down next to the crib, he slowly woke the baby up before offering him a bottle. Watching the boy drink, Cloud was careful not to look at Kendra when he said, "Kendra. I need to talk to you?"

"Yes Ma?"

Out of the corner of his eye Cloud could see that Kendra had changed. She was a teen once more, leaning lazily against the crib. He smiled at that but still didn't look. It was sort of her new rule. She refused to let anyone see her as a teen anymore.

"First off, you know what the leaders are saying, right?"

"That the only one who can take over the company is a ShinRa? Yeah, I know."

"What do you think about it?"

"Never really saw myself going into business Ma. But…I guess it's the only way."

"Well, you are his child."

"Less so then the child you are carrying now. And only a year and a half older."

"Kendra…"

"Alright already! Sheesh. Tell them to do a DNA test and when the tests come back positive tell them that I'll take over the company at eighteen. Until then I'm sure you can find a regent for me."

"Scarlet?"

"Take that back or I'll quit beating up Zackerz and start beating on you."

"Zackerz?"

"Yeah. You know, Zack, crackers, Zackerz. What? I got bored one day and gave everyone nicknames."

"Which leads me to my second question. Why are you beating on Zack so much?"

"I like it when he yelps."

"That's it?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Never mind."

Kendra suddenly smiled, making Cloud twitch. "Aerith told me something cool," the teen said, watching her mother lean towards her. "The baby you're carrying now?" A nod. "It's Echo."

"What?" Cloud yelled, spinning towards her, forgetting about her no looking rule. Apparently she let it slide because she just smiled wider.

"Yeah. The planet felt really bad that you lost Echo so when Rufus raped you they just gave the baby Echo's spirit. So my twin who is no longer my twin will be born again."

Cloud couldn't help it, he laughed. His heart almost felt like it was flying. Echo was coming back! His baby boy was finally going to be given a chance at the life he deserved. Cloud laughed for so long that he actually had to sit down. He vaguely noticed that Kendra was chuckling before they faded away. Silently, she shifted slightly, looking into the crib. Her brother looked so much like his father. More so then she ever did at least. She was silent a while before sighing.

"Ma? Did we do the right thing in killing Tseng?" She ignored the flinch at the name. "The Turks have been in absolute chaos since his death and I can't help but think there couldn't have been another way."

"I don't doubt that," Cloud whispered back. "But…I couldn't let him live. Not after he raped me twice." The two blondes fell silent again before Kendra sighed.

"If you say so," she muttered. Then she closed her eyes and let herself fall back into infancy.

_Babble time: Worst. Ending. Ever!!! Gah!!!! I'm so sorry! I wanted to get this out now since it was already late and…well…I'M SO SORRY! I'm also sorry it's late. I got blindsided by a cold and have been sleeping like twenty hours a day for the past two days. So…anyway…no one guessed the father! That's right! Not a single person guessed that it was Tseng. I'm like, 'Wow!'. Of course, not many people guessed but still! So, no one wins the prize. Sorry! On to the reviews!_

_Lellozawa: Lol, sorry, no telling me if you were right after I reveal. After this I'll upload one last chapter which has been prewritten so I'll probably upload that tonight as well._

_xHanako: I told you the other rapist. It was Rufus. I'm glad you liked it all!_

_Aeriths-Rain: Personally, I prefer the ending of the last chapter but still glad you liked it! O.O there are three ShinRa? I thought there were only two._

_Divanora: Well, half point for your guess. Rufus was forced by Tseng to rape Cloud the last time but he wasn't Kendra's father._

_Dragi: It ends tonight. So sorry!_

_Shadows Interceptor: I'm so glad you liked the last chap! I worked so hard on it. Harder then I did on this one. :P Anyone, nope! Sorry. Lazard is innocent. Tseng keeps coming up as 2 though in guesses. Hmm…I never did resolve Hojo, did I._

_Dark-Angel-calling: (looks sheepish) Oops. Sorry. You didn't feel sorry at Cloud at all? Hmm…maybe my next story will be better._

_So, everyone, I want your opinion on something. For a while now I've played around with a story idea. Basically, it would be like a journal and would have daily entries and stuff. Two things though. It would be about an OC character in ShinRa and it would really be a year long. Roughly 365 chapters. Yes? No? Crazy? What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	22. Chapter 22

"Wait up! Chris, get your butt back here! Cloud will kill me if he sees you swinging my sword!"

Smiling, Cloud managed to lever himself out of his chair and walk, or more like waddle, to the door. He nearly got run over as Chris raced by, laughing like a maniac and swinging Buster around. The child didn't even notice when Cloud reached out and grabbed him, effectively stopping him. Deep violet eyes looked up at his mother as the boy slowly lowered the sword.

"Uh, hi mom!"

"Chris," Cloud acknowledged. He smiled as Zack dashed up, panting. "Zack. Your son seems to be having fun."

"I'm so sorry!" the raven gushed as he grabbed the sword. "I only turned away for a moment, I swear." Honestly, he was worried. Normally Cloud wouldn't mind if one of their kids grabbed a sword but when he was pregnant the blonde's maternal instincts were amazing. He would freak if one child so much as scraped a knee. Running around with a sword would surely result in the raven being killed for letting it happen.

"Relax, Zack. I was actually wondering how long it would be before Chris did something like this. Just don't let it happen again."

Relieved, Zack nodded before scooping up his wayward son and escaping. He would count himself lucky. Chuckling, Cloud watched them go, his hand resting on his disended stomach. Strange, he didn't mind being pregnant as long as it was Zack's children he was carrying. Not that he didn't love Kendra, Echo and Sky but still.

"MA!!!"

Speaking of which…

Cloud peeked into Kendra's office and nearly laughed aloud at the sight. Echo was rolling around the floor which would normally be fine except this time his sister had paper's spread across it. She was frantically trying to stop him from ruining more of her work. And failing miserably. Silently, Cloud entered and suddenly scooped up the rolling child, startling a yelp from the boy. Needless to say, Echo was not happy that his game was interrupted and started fussing. Kendra, however, smiled up at her mother in gratitude.

"Thank you," she said with heavy relief. "I couldn't catch him and he wouldn't listen to me."

"Don't mention it," he said fondly. He watched for a moment as his daughter slowly started to reorginize the mess. How she made any sense of all the stuff he would never know. Maybe she was just more corporate then he was.

Finally getting tired, Cloud left, making sure to take Echo with him so that Kendra could get some peace. He only stopped long enough to give the squirming child to Aerith before going back to his room. Groaning, he lowered himself on to the bed and stretched out. Only two more weeks and he would give birth. Maybe he could celebrate it. After all, it would be his eighth child. He smirked at the thought. Zack had certainly been…enthusiastic about the whole thing. Maybe after this child Cloud would be smart and take Aerith up on her offer. She had said some time ago that she could alter the Kekou curse so that he didn't _always_ concieve when he and Zack had sex. That would be nice.

A quiet knock roused the blonde and he struggled to sit up before calling, "Come in." Sephiroth did just that, making Cloud smile.

"Hello General. What brings you here?"

"Cloud. I was wondering just how much longer you're going to be on 'maternity' leave."

"Hey, talk to Zack about that. I'm luck if I can go more then two days without being pregnant when he's around thanks to him. If you want me back transfer him."

"I just may do that."

Smirking, Cloud gestured to one of the chairs. "That's not what you came to talk about, is it sir?" Frowning, Sephiroth took the offered seat.

"No," he admitted. "I came to talk about Kendra."

"What about her?"

"She claims that Rufus is her father."

"Yeah. She's been claiming that for the past thirteen years. Why question it now?"

"It's just, we're all trying to figure out how we could have been wrong. Every SOLDIER and Turk who know of this could have sworn it was Tseng who raped you and fathered Kendra and Echo."

"It was."

"Cloud, that makes no sense. If Tseng fathered the kids then Rufus cannot be Kendra's father."

A sad smile spread across Cloud's face. "It's complicated," he admitted. "I haven't thought about it in years. But alright. Here's what happened.

"You remember that almost all SOLDIERS and Turks got drugged that day, right? Well, I was one of the few who didn't. That recording you have of me singing in the VR room was because I was trying to blend in. I thought that if I appeared drunk I could find whoever had drugged us. And for a while, it worked out perfectly. No one suspected a thing.

"And then I ran into Tseng. Apparently, just before the drugging, he had received some sort of notice that he was the last of his family. That if he wanted his name and bloodline to continue he had to have kids. Months earlier he had been speaking to Hojo and the rat had told Tseng that there was a chance I could conceive. So, he set it up for everyone to get drugged so that he couldn't be blamed for raping me. I know he was surprised that I wasn't drugged but that's beside the point.

"I don't remember much of the rape itself. I don't know if I forced myself to forget or if maybe I was a little drugged. I just know I thank Gaia for it every day. Anyway, after he raped me he left me. So there I was, naked and bleeding in a hall with drugged SOLDIERS and Turks all around me. My body hurt to much to move so I just stayed there. I guess I thought the worst was over. I was wrong.

"Rufus was the first to find me. I guess seeing me naked was to much for him, cause he raped me too. Actually, in a way he raped me more then Tseng did since the Turk only released inside of me once. With Rufus I lost count after five. Then he moved on and…Zack showed up. That one was almost decent. True, I didn't want it but I knew he loved me so I could bear it. His didn't hurt like the others did. When he left I thought it was finally over because most of the drugged people had passed out by then. But then the last one showed up. …you. You remember, don't you. That's why you kept apologizing to me.

"Anyway, Aerith explained things to me later. There's this whole technical thing about conception and how the mother has half of something the baby needs and the father has the other half and confusing stuff like that. I didn't actually get most of it. But what matters is that the fetus that formed within had to much of the whatever stuff. So, it split in two, forming Echo and Kendra.

"Summed up, Tseng was the first to rape me so he did sire my kids. But, the DNA of Rufus, Zack, and yourself joined in making the kids theirs as well. Since Rufus raped me the most Kendra has mostly his DNA. Enough at least to claim command of the company."

Nodding, Sephiroth leaned back. The blonde was right; he did remember raping him. It was the only big regret he had in his life. But he hadn't known about the others.

"Does Zack know?" he finally asked. Cloud shook his head.

"No. I never told him. It would kill him if he knew. Kendra knows though. She's always known."

"Echo?"

"Maybe he did, back when he was born the first time. But not now."

"So you, Kendra, and I are the only ones who know."

"Correct."

The two SOLDIERS sat in silence for a while before Cloud shifted. "We're having dinner soon," the blonde said. "Won't you join us?"

"Thank you. I believe I will," the General replied. He watched silently as Cloud got up and waddled out to the living room. There he watched with a smile as the family gathered around. It didn't even shock him when Alex grabbed his hand and drug him over. As far as the children were concerned he was a part of the family. Settling in he looked around at all the children, still feeling awe at their existence.

Kendra, an energetic fifteen year old girl. She was taking control of the company at last although she often complained that it would take away her freedom. Also still an active member of AVALANCHE, she was often juggling her responcibilities to the two groups while maintaining a decent home life.

Sky, a serious fourteen year old boy. He was already seriously considering being a Turk just like Tseng had been.

Echo, a born again thirteen year old boy. He decided back when he was a kid that he would always be his twins support. Even though they weren't twins anymore.

Chris and Alex, seven year old twin boys. They couldn't decide whether to be a SOLDIER like their dad or an AVALANCHE member like their big sis.

Angel and Emily, five year old girls. The only things they cared about were puppies and kittens. Although Angel had already learned how to be Alex in a fight.

Then of course there were the adults in this mixed-up family.

Cloud Fair, a thirty-three year old SOLDIER First class. Current liason between AVALANCHE and ShinRa.

Zachery Fair, a thirty-seven year old General in SOLDIER. His job was to compile reports and deliver them to Kendra.

Reno Strife, a thirty-six year old Turk trainer. He took the name Strife when he decided that he was tired of not having a last name.

Angeal, a fifty-eight year old retired SOLDIER. Decided to stay retired after the rebellion and simply stayed home and cared for the kids.

Genesis, a forty-nine year old SOLDIER. He had finally managed to become Kendra's bodyguard although he more often acted like a big brother to her.

Aerith Strife, a thirty-four year old Cetra. For some Gaia knows why reason she chose to marry Reno and had two kids of her own.

And then him, Sephiroth, a fifty-five year old retired General of SOLDIER. Though not an actual member of the family he was accepted and loved by all. Something he could never fathom.

Dinner was just finishing when Cloud suddenly tensed, his fork dropping. Kendra and Zack caught it instantly and knew what happened. Before Sephiroth could blink Kendra was corralling the kids and getting them out while Zack dashed out of the hall. After a moments confusion the ex-General's nose picked up Cloud's scent.

The blonde had just went into labor.

"Here we go again," Cloud groaned with a slight chuckle. "That's it; this is my last kid. I swear it. If Zack ever tries again I'll have him castrated."

Kendra popped back in and smiled. "Ma," she teased. "You've been saying that since Echo. And you have never been able to say no."

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile as the two blonde's started bickering. True, this family was very strange and lopsided but it was a family. More then that…

…it was his family.

_Thanks for reading! Goodbye!_


	23. Chapter 23

OMG! RU seris?

**Of corz! Trust me. Wrks evrytme.**

I nvr w%d av thot of dat.

**Wel, itz sorta a lst resort thng.**

I cn bleev dat.

**Yeh. Wel, ive g2g. Mums calln. Tlk2u l8r?**

Of corz! Ey grl?

**Yeh?**

Cn I us dat punishmnt?

**LOL! Of corz u cn.**

Thanks! Bye!

**Bye**

Sighing, Kendra flipped her phone shut and turned to her desk. She _really_ didn't want to work today. True, she never wanted to work but today above all. She had just gotten through six whole months of negotiating with some ticked off Wutai warlord who wanted to declare war on ShinRa. Somehow she's managed to convince him to reconsider. Surely she deserved a break.

Leaning back, the teen let her eyes wander the office. It really had changed from when she took it over. Rufus had kept the place totally white, except for his black desk, and freakishly professional. Kendra? Not so much. Actually, it looked more like her bedroom then an office. She had couches and comfy chairs spread throughout so that guests could relax. Numerous plants were growing up her walls or in her corners or over her head. In one corner she had a Wutain fountain which kept up a quiet noise and, surprisingly, a fresh scent. And nearly every inch of wall was covered in photos. Not just photos of her family either. Photos of nature and animals were also abundant.

All in all, vastly different from what it used to be.

Just about to make a break for it, the teen was stopped by a knock on the door. Groaning, she sat back and called, "Come in." Sephiroth did just that.

"Hey Roth. Did you need me for something?"

"No. Just came to make sure you were still here."

"…go away."

The only response she got was a quiet chuckle as the man came in farther. He had a bunch of papers in his hand making Kendra wilt at the sight. Sephiroth never brought her paperwork. Zack did. Reno did. Her secretary did. Echo did. But Sephiroth didn't. The only papers he brought her were reports on SOLDIERS. Bad reports.

"Who is it and what did they do this time?" she sighed, already bored. Honestly, she didn't need this right now. Not when she was already eager to escape this suffocating tower.

"Private George. Private Carl. Corporal Levin. Corporal Shaw. Corporal Li. All five on report for insubordination and lack of respect for living things." Kendra arched a brow at that. "Apparently…they lit a puppy on fire."

Everything in the office froze as Kendra let it sink in. She saw Sephiroth shift to grab her when she would dash to the door. Maybe she'd go through the window instead. No matter what, those jerks were dying by her hands.

**You sure about that?**

Sighing, Kendra let herself melt into the chair. Thank Gaia that Sammy, the Turk she had killed so long ago, had never left her. He always managed to poke his nose in before she killed again.

Remembering the conversation she had just had over the phone, Kendra grinned. "I think I have the perfect punishment," she said. "Call those jerks in here. Have Sky come along. I'll need to send supervision."

XxXxXxXxX

Groaning, the blonde teen let herself collapse on the couch. Her time in the office was up and most of her family was out, giving her time to actually relax. Only Echo was still there and he knew when to be quiet.

"Hey sis?" Rather, he normally knew when to be quiet.

"Yes Echo?"

"I'm confused. Why did you assign those five SOLDIERS to work in a daycare?"

Grinning, Kendra sat up and looked at her brother. "A friend gave me the idea," she admitted. "They mentioned that there isn't much that is harder then caring for babies. And after that two week stint trapped in the house with those twelve toddlers, I agree. Since they seem to have so little regard for life I figured I'd make them care."

Smirking, Echo nodded. If his little siblings were considered to be normal toddlers he could only shudder at the thought of ten or more in one room.

"That probably comes under the heading of cruel and unusual punishment," he chuckled. Kendra simply shrugged and smirked, flopping back onto the couch. "Who gave you the idea?" His sister tensed.

"Just a friend," she said evasively. After all, she had promised not to tell anyone that other dimensions actually existed.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Echo went to get it. Kendra heard him talk for a moment before he called for her. Sighing, she got up and walked over only to find the SOLDIERS she's punished standing at her door. One of them, Corporal Levin she believed, stepped forward just a bit. He looked utterly exhausted and half his face was covered in what the teen thought was face paint. Actually, out of the five of them he looked the best. At least he didn't smell like baby diapers or barf.

Before he could say anything she held up her hand and smirked. "Are you five going to continue to be insubordinate or lacking in respect for living things?" They all shook their heads miserably. "Good. Then go to back to your rooms and report for duty tomorrow. And gentlemen? If you misbehave again I'll assign you to daycare work for a solid month." They all paled. "Glad you understand. Now go." They left.

Smirking, Kendra winked at Echo while Sky slipped in unnoticed by all but Kendra herself. "It's fun being in charge," she said with a laugh. Echo was just about to agree when Sky suddenly snorted, making them both look at him.

"Did you finish your paperwork?" he asked nonchalantly. Neither boy could help but smile when her face fell and she huffed in frustration.

"I take back what I just said," she grumbled, stalking off to finish. As soon as she was out of their sight the smile returned. Actually, she had finished up the paperwork before she left the office. But now that they thought she was working she could get some uninterrupted free time. What could she say? She was a devious older sister.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Babble time: Well, I finished this story and then thought this would be fun to add on. So…yeah. Enjoy all! And I'll just answer the reviews I got last chapter since I'm here anyway._

_xHanako: Yep. ^^ It was Tseng. And I assume you mean Epilogue. Prologue goes at the beginning and I can't do that anymore. :P And yeah, that was a lot of kids but the last four/five were Zack's kids so it wasn't so bad._

_Shadow's Interceptor: I know my genetic thing is unrealistic. But hey! I wanted to have some fun so I threw it in. I hope you like my future stories!_

_Lellozawa: Some sources say Reno's last name is Sinclair, others say he has none. He's just often called Reno of the Turks. So I gave him Cloud's name for some reason that I forgot. :P_

_TornAngelWings: Glad you liked it!_

_Bettina1959: Yeah, I thought it would be fun to give Cloud a big family. Lots of little kids to love!_

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: (sheepish) I haven't made you wait that long, have I? O.O I didn't know Lazard was a ShinRa! -_- This is what I get for not actually playing the games. (Snickers) yep, it was Tseng. Thanks for not burning me! But…why would Genesis want me burned anyway?_

_Aeriths-Rain: I'm glad I was able to fix everything and make you happy. But yeah, now it makes sense, right? Zack could see him because he raped him once. Seph saw him the second time because of that. And I never said that during the fair it was Tseng's eyes that lit up. Well, his did too but Rufus recognized him also! And yeah, I didn't know about Lazard. But I do now so thanks! Plus, Cloud is very forgiving, don't you think?_

_Melody123: (chuckles) I guess you liked my ending. Hope you like my future fics too._

_Dragi: Sheesh. Am I the only one who thought the ending sucked?_

_Shadow of the Forgotten Ones: If you didn't expect it then I know I was good!_

_That's all folks! TTFN! And goodbye to this story!_


End file.
